


Love In An Asylum

by KatTheRandomWriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Asylum, Ghosts, Insanity, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 36,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheRandomWriter/pseuds/KatTheRandomWriter
Summary: Takes place in an AU where Hajime, a deranged, suicidal, pretty much insane teen is stuck in an asylum. The psychiatrist who was suppose to treat him ended up dying tragically in a plane accident. The boy, who couldn't be treated by any other doctor, was left crazy in the asylum, that is, until the psychiatrist's son, Nagito Komaeda, who has been studying to be a psychiatrist in his current teenage years, learns about this boy and decides to try and finish what his mother started. What will happen to the two down the road.





	1. Part 1

_"No! No! Get away from me!! Leave me alone!! Help me! Help! Izuru-nii!! You can't-! Nonono!! Go away!!!!"  A chocked sob echoed through the hallways of a hospital as a teenage boy with dark brown spiky hair and olive eyes cried and screamed, slamming his head against the hard concrete wall over and over again, until his head started to bleed, but he didn't stop._

_Doctors and nurses rushed over to investigate the commotion, and were horrified at what they saw._

_"Quick! Someone get a tranquilizer!!" One of the doctors yelled._

_Some of the nurses tried to calm the sobbing boy, but to no avail. Eventually, one nurse came back with a syringe in her hand._

_Some doctors struggled to pin the boy down, but they managed to succeed in injecting the tranquil and the boy's eyes fluttered shut._

_The doctors and nurses sighed in relief, but it soon turned to glances of seriousness and worry._

_"What are we going to do...?" "There's nothing we CAN do. We can't help him. Not without HER."_

_Some clenched their fist while some gritted their teeth._

_"We have to put him in an asylum. It's the only way."_

*Meanwhile*

"DINGDONGBINGBONG!!!!!!!"

"And don't forget to pass your essays up next week! Dismissed!!" Students rushed out of class, running off to go home.

A boy with wavy white hair, pale skin and dark green grey eyes, rushed down the hallways, running faster than anyone else there. In his scurry, he accidentally bumped into a girl with short pink hair.

_"Hey! Be careful when you're running Nagito!!"_

"Ah! Sorry Chiaki!! I'm in a big rush bye!!" The boy called out, exiting the school, picking up the pace.

Nagito's p.o.v.

"Oh shoot oh shoot oh shoot!!!" I thought frantically to myself as I rushed home. Today was the day I was moving to a different house. And by house, I mean A GIANT HUNKING MANSION!!!!! I burst through the front door, hurrying up the stairs to gather the boxes.

I walked down the stairs with a box in my hand. One of the butlers bowed as I went. "How's the moving process going?" I asked. "It's going very smoothly. We'll be done very soon." I sighed in relief at that. "In that case, help me gather the rest of the boxes and bring it to the mansion, I'll go see it for myself." I ordered. He bowed and I left the house.

The mansion wasn't very far away, so I could just walk there myself. I gawked at the size of it. "Still can't get over this..." I thought, shaking my head. I opened the door and looked around. The butler and maids did a really great job at unpacking, this place looks like home already!

I went up to my new room and set the stuff down. "I'll ask one of the maids to help me." I thought, opening the door to leave the room. Just then, I slapped bang into one of the maids, who was holding a big box. The box fell to the ground while I groaned. "Ah! I'm so sorry!! Please forgive me!!!" The maid bowed multiple times. I shook my head and stood up.

"Whatever. Could you sort out my room?" I asked. "Of course!" She hurried off as I rolled my eyes. "Jeez...." My eyes landed at the box the maid was carrying before.

_"Important doctor's documents."_

My eyes narrowed. "Mom was a psychiatrist... I wonder..." I sneaked the files into my new room without much problem and planned to stay up, looking through them.

*Later*

I was sitting on a chair, a desk with the files in front of me. I was resting my left elbow on the table and rested my head on my left hand, while my other flipped through the files. "My mom fixed every patient in here." I thought, smiling. "I think that's enough for today." I closed the file and went to put it back in its box.

Right at that moment, a piece of paper slipped out of the file. "Oh, one fell out." I bent down to pick it up, but then I noticed something peculiar about this particular piece of paper.

_"Why doesn't it have a stamp on it like all the other papers...?"_

I picked it up and went through it.

_Hajime Hinata. Age 16._

_Suffering from mental insanity. Attempted suicide 19 times. Extremely difficult to control._

I twitched.

19 times?! God this kid's got a problem! I checked all the other files. "Wait... Could it be? The reason why this one file isn't stamped. Is it because it's incomplete? My mom did mention about trying to help a teenage boy before she died..." It racked through my brain for quite some time.

I eventually just put that piece of paper on the desk and went to sleep, it was almost midnight.

*Next day*

I woke up, yawning. Today's a Saturday, so I was free to do whatever I want. But, after what I discovered last night, I think it's high time I pay a visit to mom's hospital.

My mother used to teach me all sorts of medical related things to help her patients. I skipped quite a few grades, as well as studied a bit of human psychology during my free time. I guess wanting to cure mentally ill people runs in the blood of my family...

I finally arrived and looked up at the massive hospital. "It's been so long since I came here..." I thought, going inside. I went straight up to the receptionist. "Yes may I help yo- Oh! Nagito! It's been a while!" She greeted me cheerfully. "How have you been?" I looked away. "Fine. Listen. I'm looking for someone named..." I looked down at the file in my hand.

"Hajime Hinata."

The receptionist frowned. "Well, that's going to be difficult to arrange..." I slammed my hands on the desk. "Please!! I want to finish what my mother started! I can do it! Believe me!!" I shouted quite loudly, catching the attention of quite a few people. She looked down. "I...guess you can have a look..." I punched the air in victory.

After a little while, she bought me to a large room filled with giant glass panes and security locks. "He's in asylum number 1... Be careful..." I smiled. "I'll be fine!" At that, the woman left the room.

"Asylum 1 huh." I walked over to the big glass window and peeked inside. Strangely, there wasn't anyone inside. Suddenly, a face popped up in front of me, making me jump back in surprise.

It was a boy about the same age as me. He had dark brown spiky hair and olive eyes. He...actually looks kinda cute...

He looked at me and tilted his head curiously.

_"What should I do...?"_


	2. Part 2

Nagito's p.o.v.

I stared at the boy in shock, having no idea what to do. His eyes widened and his face broke into an almost psychotic, smile. He had a huge bandage slapped on his forehead for some reason. He opened his mouth and started talking, but I couldn't hear him.

"They made the wall soundproof... Great." I thought to myself. "How can I talk to him?" I stood around thinking for a bit. Suddenly, I got an idea and snapped my fingers like a weird genius does. I went up to the glass and breath heavily on it, making it cloud up. Then, I started writing something. It was a bit tricky to write since I had to write it backwards-ish so he could read.

I wrote: "Hi there! Are you Hajime Hinata?" He seemed to understand and grinned, nodding vigorously. Perfect! Now he only needs to...

When I observed the boy more closely, I realized he had a strait jacket on him. So he couldn't write a message with his hands because they were locked together. I sighed irritably. "Fan-Fucking-Tastic! Now what am I gonna do?" I thought. I had no other options, I had to stick with my current method, so I had a plan.

I steamed the glass again and wrote: "I'll ask yes or no questions." Steam again and wrote: "Nod if yes, shake if no." He nodded, understanding me. Thank God.

"Are you a teenager?" Nod.

"Are you eating well?" Nod.

"Are you lonely?" Shake.

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Is it just you in there?" Shake.

What the- How?! I looked inside the asylum he was in. It was completely bare of life besides the boy pressed against the window. Now I'm worried. This kid's having hallucinations and illusions. I wonder why and what kind of illusions.

I got up, wrote "Bye! I'll see you soon!" And left the boy. When I exited the place, a few doctors were waiting for me. "S-So how was it..?" They stuttered. "He actually seems pretty normal. But, I have a question." I said calmly. "Has he been caught talking to something that isn't there?" The doctors looked at each other and nodded.

_"Yes. He refers to this imaginary being as 'Izuru-nii'."_

I sat on the couch in the waiting lounge to think. "Nii mean older brother... Perhaps something happened to this boy's brother and now he's hallucinating about it?" It was all rather complicated to understand because I haven't spent much time with him. Perhaps I should come back another day and talk to him.

*Later*

Sounds of keyboard typing echoed through my room as I tried to do research for people in the asylum, but when I looked at it, I felt as though putting someone in an asylum would just make things worse. I flipped through the files and frowned. This 'Hinata' person wasn't supposed to be in an asylum, that means that the doctors put him in after my mom died. Tch. Lousy doctors. I'd fire them immediately if I could!

"Hmm.... So let's say he was lonely and traumatized by something... Yeah, that might be a logical explanation for his hallucinations." I was mumbling to myself as I scribbled some notes in my notebook. I looked up to see the sun setting and decided to switch on my desk lamp. "Right. So let's see here... I wonder if there's any personal information about him that might give me more clues to his personal life.... Huh?" I squinted at the search. 

_This kid...was in the same school as me?!?!_

Hajime's p.o.v.

I grinned from ear to ear as that nice boy left. "What a nice boy! I hope he comes back to visit again! Don't you agree Izuru-nii?" I turned to my beloved brother, who was frowning.

"You shouldn't be too friendly with people... Look what the others did..." Izuru-nii pointed at the weird thing that was strapped onto my body, stopping my hands from moving. I smiled. "It's okay!! They'll let me go! You'll see! They will! They have to!!" I laughed, charging towards my bed and jumped, flopping on the bed like a fish. I giggled.

"Hehe, you look like you're having fun." My brother floated over to me, smiling. I laughed. "Yup! Everything's bright with Izuru-nii!!" I said. My brother looked away. "Yeah..." "Izuru-nii." "Yes?" "Hug meee~!!!" I pounced off my bed like a trampoline and landed on top of him. I felt a string pain shoot through my stomach due to the impact with the ground, but I didn't care.

"Hajime! What have I told you about doing that?!" Izuru-nii floated over, my body still face planted on the floor. I laughed and got up. "Hahaha!! Izuru-nii's like a mommy!!" "S-Shut up-!" Just then, I heard the door creak open and grinned, knowing who it was.

"Hi~ Nursy-chan!!!" I shouted, turning to a shy girl with choppy long maroon hair. "I-I-I told y-you to call me M-Mikan! Mikan Tsumiki!!" She squeaked. "Aww... Nursy-chan sounds better!" "E-Enough. Here's y-you medicine. S-Say ah..." She held up a spoon filled with the delicious stuff. I immediately gulped it down.

"Orange juice!!" I yelled. Mikan-chan left the room, locking me inside again. "Y-You should go t-to sleep soon..." She added before leaving. "Haha, she's so nice!" I said. "But she is right. You should get to bed." Izuru-nii said. I nodded and flopped down on the bed, trying to get to sleep.

_A boy with long black hair and blood red eyes swooped down and pulled his younger brother into a hug, patting his back. "Shh... Hush Hajime._ _" He tried to comfort him. Suddenly, he pulled away and smiled, tears still staining his face._

_"Izuru-nii! Thank God! I knew those voices were lying! I knew you were alive!!"_

_The boy known as Izuru looked at his brother in shock._

_"But I am-" He paused, wondering if he should continue. Eventually, he decided to drop it._

_"Yes. I am alive. And I won't leave you again."_

_He pulled his brother into a warm embrace, shielding him from all the evil._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/328019007-love-in-an-asylum-part-2


	3. Part 3

Nagito's p.o.v.

"Wait... If we divide this and minus this.. But if you do it this way...!" I was currently racking through my brain to find the answer to this God damn question! We were taking exams, and God is it hard! I bit on the end of my pen, trying to think, until I finally managed to finish it.

"And with 15 minutes spare." I thought, smiling. "What to do in the meantime? Hmm..." I lowered my head in thought. "Maybe I should go visit that Hinata kid again..." I looked out the window, deep in thought.

_Ultimate Psychiatrist huh..._

Yes, that was my talent. At first I was never suppose to get into such a prestigious school, but after Hope's Peak Academy learned about my mother, who was well known for her doctor skills. They let me take a test, which I passed. That's how I got into the school. A lot of girls like me because of 'attractive traits' I have. I'm far from bragging at this subject, if anything, it annoys me to hell.

Even after the test was done, I still couldn't get my head out of the loop. "Helloooo~? Earth to Nagito!" I heard Chiaki say, making me snap out of my trance. "Huh? Oh! Hey Chiaki. Sorry, spaced out for a second there." I apologized. She smiled warmly. "It's okay. What were you thinking about?" "Just wondering why so many girls would want to chase me like madmen." I muttered. Chiaki chuckled.

"Well, you got the looks and brains. Even though you're not that tough, no offense. But you're willing to throw your life away for someone. Plus, you save crazy people. It's in your title." She said in a-matter-of-fact tone, making me groan. "Cheer up. At least I'm not flirting with you." That joke made me smile. "Thanks Chiaki." "No prob."

*Later*

After I had put away my bag back at home and did my homework, I headed to the hospital. "Now, let's see if-" "AAAAAAAAHH!!!!!" A high pitched scream echoed through the hospital just as I entered, making me jump. "It sounded like it came from that asylum room." I thought, running over. I slammed the doors open. "What is going o-?!"

There were dozens of doctors and nurses trying to pin down that Hinata boy, one of them had a syringe in their hands. "Nagito!" One of the doctors came up to me, worried and panicky. "What's happening?!" "T-The boy... He somehow managed to get out of that straight jacket and smashed down the glass pane! He attacked one of the nurses with a glass shard!" "Wha-?!" "Ugh! It's no good! Someone get some ropes!" I shot a look at him and glared.

"You doctors are hopeless. I'll handle this." I said. I walked over to the crowd, pushing away the doctors and nurses and came face to face with Hinata. I bent down and gently hugged him. He flinched, dropping the glass.

_Hinata growled, and tried to struggle out, but I didn't let go._

_He grabbed my shoulder and sank his teeth into it, biting hard. I winced in pain, but still hugged him tightly._

_"Shh...Shh..." I patted his back, trying to calm him down._

_"You're just scared aren't you? You're confused. You don't understand what's happening do you?"_

_He stopped struggling and nodded slowly. I smiled at that._

_"It's okay. There's no need to be afraid anymore. Everything is alright."_

_He hesitantly hugged me back and snuggled into my neck for comfort._

I looked over at the doctors, who were shocked beyond measures. "See? Isn't this so much better than tranquilizing him?" I said, smiling smugly. "I'm taking this kid back home with me. From now on, he'll be my responsibility and mine alone." I declared.

Mutters when through the room as the doctors and nurses discussed it. Meanwhile, I pulled away from Hinata and looked at him.

_He fell asleep..._

I sighed and turned to the others. "Hey! How long are you gonna keep muttering among yourselves?! I'm giving you a chance to get rid of this pain in the ass!!!" I yelled. They looked at each other, and finally, they agreed.

*Later*

It was a good thing I moved to such a big house, I have a ton of guest rooms to let him settle in. I looked over at the boy. He seemed confused but surprised at my huge mansion. "This is my house! And your new home. You like it?" I asked. He turned over and smiled widely. "Izuru-nii likes it a lot! So I like it too!!" He shouted, running inside.

Oh yeah... I almost forgot about his problem...

I sighed and walked in. As of now, times are unpredictable, but I should try to get to know him. He was bouncing on the couch like a child and giggled when he stopped, slumping on it. "Tranquilizers, strait jackets and asylums don't help people like him. He needs to be exposed to the outside world to overcome whatever trauma or problems he has and continue on." That was the research conclusion I came to. That's why I decided to make him stay in my house with me.

Of course, I stashed away all the sharp and dangerous things he might use to harm himself if I triggered him by mistake. However, I'll still need to keep an eye on him. That giant bruise he got on his forehead is proof that anywhere he goes could harm him.

I sat on the couch and he stared at me. "Nice boy hasn't told me his name yet." I raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm Nagito Komaeda." I said. He looked down. "N-Nagit-to...." He was struggling to say my name, so I tried to help him.

"Komaeda." "K-Kom-m..." "Komaeda." "K-K-Ko..." "Komaeda." "Ko!" I looked at him.

"It's Komaeda." "Ko!" I sighed irritably and facepalmed. "Welp. Guess I'm stuck with 'Ko'." I  thought. Hinata hugged me suddenly from the side, making me jolt. "Izuru-nii is happy with Ko! I like Ko!" Those words took me by surprise and I looked away, trying to hide the blush.

"Ko is cute!" "S-Shut up!"

This is gonna be a long day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/330340557-love-in-an-asylum-part-3


	4. Part 4

Nagito's p.o.v.

"Hinata hurry up!" I yelled from down the stairs. Because I couldn't leave him alone in the house, I decided to take him to my school. I already talked to Miss Chisa about it, and since Hinata's been to the school before, there wasn't much issue. "Coming Ko!" With that, thumping was heard and he came down with a simple white shirt, a green tie, jeans and sneakers. Wow, he looks so normal, nobody would think that he was previously in an asylum.

"Which school do you go to Ko?" He asked. I smirked. "It's a surprise." Boy, I wanna see the look on his face when he sees that I go to the same school as him. "You bring nothing but yourself. Come on!" I said. He smiled and followed me. We left the house and went to my school.

But, when we got there, something unexpected happened.

"Well here we are!!" I exclaimed, showing him the school. But Hinata didn't take one step closer to me, he stared, petrified, at the sight of it. "Ehehehe... K-K-Ko... W-What a funny joke...ahahaha...." His voice was creepy and sounded almost like he was gonna kill me. "What's wrong?" I said, going to him. He took a step back, shaking his head vigorously. "No. No. no no no no no no no no no no." He chanted and turned back, running off. "Wait-! Hinata!!!" I ran after him. One, he could get into danger. Two, I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!!

Suddenly, he took a sharp left turn and headed straight for traffic. My eyes widened and I quickened my pace. As I thought, he didn't look where he was going and charged straight for the road. "HINATA!!!!!"

Luckily, I managed to push Hinata out of the way and we fell over at the other side of the road. "A-Are you alright?" I asked. I could hear his heartbeat grow faster and faster and his breathing quickened as well. I looked up at him. His face was extremely pale and terrified. Suddenly, he started screaming uncontrollably, attracting the attention of others. I gasped and tried to hush him. But it didn't work. He kept screaming and even started sobbing. "Shh... Shh..." I said. Eventually, his voice died down, because he passed out. 

I sighed. "Welp, looks like I triggered something... Great..." I facepalmed myself and picked him up, bridal style and headed to school. I needed to get Mikan, God, what a way to start the day...

*Later*

"H-Huh?!?!" Mikan exclaimed, looking at Hinata. "What?" I asked, confused as to why she reacted the way she did. "T-T-This is the k-kid I was taking c-care of during my part time j-job at the h-hospital-!" "What?!?" I was obviously surprised and shocked. "What a coincidence! Come on, let's get him to the infirmary." I said. After a while, Hinata finally woke up in one of the beds we had. 

He shot up like a spring and jerked his head towards me and Mikan. His eyes suddenly brightened up and he smiled crazily at us. "Oh! Ko, you know nursy-chan??" He asked. "Uhhh... Yeah... She goes to the same school as me..." It was hard trying to keep casual. Hinata didn't even like being CLOSE to the building, now he's IN the fucking place! God, how is he gonna react?

"Izuru-nii!!!" He jumped out of the bed and slammed his face against the wall. Mikan was quivering in fear while I stared at him in shock. Hinata simply laughed and came back to us. "I'm alright now! Everything's okay as long as Izuru-nii is here!" He said, grinning widely. I narrowed my eyes at him. "It seems as if he relies on 'Izuru-nii' a lot..." I thought. "Well... Shall we get going?" I asked, holding out my hand to him. 

Instead of taking it, Hinata flung his body on me, hugging me tightly. "Okay!" "God... He's such a child.." I sighed and went with him. "Thanks again Mikan!" I called out. "Y-Y-You're welcome....!" 

A few people looked at me as we passed through the hallway, probably because I was holding hands with Hinata... It was really awkward, but Hinata looked as if he didn't have a care in the world about it.

_"Hey wait a second! Isn't that the talentless idiot?!?"_

 I turned my head to the voice. It was Hiyoko Saionji, who was smirking. She was a member of a small group of delinquents, she was by far my least favorite due to how bratty she was.

"Talentless?" I turned to Hinata, whose face went pale again. "Pfffffft ahahahahaha!!!!! What the hell are you doing back here?! Get back to your stupid sewers!! Where you belong!!" She yelled at him. I'm so glad the other delinquents weren't here, because Hinata was already sobbing quietly to himself. If the others were here, he'd definitely break.

I frowned and went up to Hiyoko, glaring her down. "Feh! What do you want crazy doctor?!?!" She huffed. I slapped her right in the face and stomped her hair down with my shoe. I knew she hated that, all the more why I did it. "Piss off or fuck off. Your choice." I said, storming off.

.....

Why'd I do that?

.....

I'm fucked.

I sighed and went up to Hinata, who was still sniffling slightly. "There there... Don't cry now..." I comforted him while wiping some of the remainder tears staining his face with the sleeve of my jacket. "I-I-Izuru-n-nii..." "I'm not Izuru-nii. I'm Ko." I said firmly. He stopped crying and nodded slowly. "Come on. I'm already late as it is. And I haven't even introduced you to my classmates." I said, taking his hand and pulling him along. He followed obediently and we finally managed to get to my class.

I really hope Miss Chisa doesn't kick my ass....

When I peeked through the door, Miss Chisa instantly spotted me. "Ah! Nagito, finally! Well, come on in!" I shuddered at her sweet voice. It's nice and fucking terrifying at the same time. "Relax, Mikan told me what happened." She reassured. I sighed in relief and went inside. I looked at Hinata, who didn't move from where he was. "Come on now!" I encouraged. He looked down. "........" I went up to him. "Hey come on, they won't bite. I promise." I said, patting his head. He looked to his right and suddenly started smiling. Guess he must be imagining Izuru-nii again.

He skipped into the class, but I could still see how nervous he was. "Hi everyone!" He greeted, bowing cheerfully to the others. They stared at him in curiosity and wonderment. I stepped him. "He was previously in an asylum, so please try to bear in mind that he's a little....odd. I'll hold responsible for anything involving him, so come to me if there's any problems or situations." I said. 

Everyone seemed to understand and nodded, mutters going around. I was really hoping things would work out with Hinata and my classmates, it might take a while, but I'm patient. Just then, Hinata tugged at my sleeve, making me turn to him. "Hm?" "You haven't introduced them to Izuru-nii yet..." He said, tilting his head at me. My eyes widened. "Uhh.... There's no need... I told them about him earlier..." I stuttered, hoping he'd believe me. "Oh! Okay!" He smiled happily.

Wow. This guy's innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm laughing quite a bit at how I mentioned that Hajime is innocent XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/331939061-love-in-an-asylum-part-4


	5. Part 5

Nagito's p.o.v.

Things seemed to go by smoothly in the school, until recess came along. "Hinata, let's go buy some food together." I said. "Hm? Okay!" He got up and followed me. I ordered some simple dorayaki while Hinata got a huge piece of senbei. It was about the size of my face, which is MASSIVE. Not trying to insult my own face. I payed for the food myself and we walked back to the classroom.

On the way, Hinata shoved his senbei in my face. "Sorry! I need to go to the bathroom for a sec! You go on ahead!" He said. "Wha-" Before I could even finish my sentence, Hinata had already run off. I sighed and did as I was told. I sat down in my seat and munched on my dorayaki quietly. After a while, I was starting to get worried about Hinata and got up from my seat, leaving the classroom.

I didn't have to walk too far, as I heard mocking laughter and crying and ran faster. There was a group of delinquents surrounding something, using my height, I peeked over to see what it was. It was Hinata, he was curled up in a ball, crying to himself and covering his face. Something in me snapped and I stormed to a classroom. 

_"Excuse me, does anyone have a pair of scissors?"_

I smiled, looking around. "Uhh...Here." A girl with maroon hair tied into braids and glasses handed me a solid pair of silver scissors. "Just return it back later..." "Thank you~" As soon as I was out of that classroom, my facial expression changed.

_I was literally about to kill someone. And I mean it._

I walked up to one of the delinquent students and sliced right across their arm, they screamed and turned around, effectively breaking the circle. I glared at all the delinquents in front of me. "Get lost." I said, my voice dark and serious. They laughed. "Hahahaha!!!" I gripped the scissors tightly in my hand and held it up high, swinging it down. "H-Holy-!!" They tried to grip the scissors, they were strong, but they used both hands, leaving their bottom half wide open. I kicked them right where it hurt and he fell to the ground.

_"Who else wants more?"_

_I noticed that most of them had markers in their hand._

_They didn't..._

_I looked over at Hinata._

_He had scribbles on his arms, and I bet_   _he had some on his face, but he was just covering it._

I growled at them.

"YOU'RE ALL DEAD!!!!" I yelled so loudly, it was louder than the shouts of any of the teachers.

They screamed and scurried off. I breathed to calm myself down and bent down to check on Hinata. I simply brushed my finger lightly across his arm and he flinched. "No.... No.... Go away... Leave... Leave me alone...." He whispered. I sighed. "It's alright. I'm here. There's nothing to fear anymore. Pain pain go away." I said, pulling into a hug. He continued to sob, but it grew slightly quieter.

I carried him into the bathroom to get rid of those markings. "Come on. Let me see your face." I said softly, holding a piece of wet tissue. He slowly uncupped his face. I stared sadly at him. He had scribbles all over his face, some even on his lips and over his eyelids. A bunch of them read: "Loser!" "Talentless!" "Bitch!" And a whole bunch of other insults. Some of the ink was smudged, probably because of his tears and hands covering them. I started to gently rub the markings off, careful not to hurt him. 

It took quite some time, as some of them was freaking PERMANENT marker! I had to spend quite some time to try and scrub it off. "There. All done." I looked satisfied, his face was now back to its shining, clean self. He touched his face and smiled. 

_"Thank you Ko..."_

I smiled. "No problem. But be more careful next time." I said. He looked away.

"It's fine... I'm used to it.."

My eyes widened. "How long have they been bullying you for?!?" I asked. "Since the first week of school..." He said. "H-How long have you been here?!" I said. "About... Maybe 7 or 8 months..." I couldn't believe it. I had to observe him closely. "What else did they do to you?" I asked. I had to be pay attention. This might be one of the reasons why he went insane.

"Uh... Too many..." "Just list a few of them." "Uh.... Scribble on my face, throw stuff at me... Most of the time it's knives or pen knives or scissors... Umm.... Then sometimes they dump mud or muddy water... Uh..." Oh my God... That was already bad enough, if that was just the tip of the iceberg, than I don't know how he could take that for more than a month! Or even a week! I guess that's another factor that made him go insane. 

I sighed. "Don't let them get to you okay? You can talk to me if you feel uneasy okay?" I comforted, hugging him and patting his back. "Ehe...Ehehehehehehehe....." He hugged me back, giggling like a maniac. "Izuru-nii~!" I frowned and pulled away.

_"No. I am NOT Izuru-nii. I am Ko. Nagito Komaeda. Understand?"_

He looked down and nodded. "Okay...." "Let's go back now." I helped him up and we headed back to class.

Hinata didn't seem to want to eat his senbei anymore. That made me upset. "Come on. Eat up." I said, poking his cheek with the senbei. He shook his head. "No... I don't want it." I frowned and went up to his face. "Take it." "No." "Take it." "No." "Yes." I poked his lips with my finger. "Come on." He sighed. "...Fine..." He finally complied and ate the senbei. Or rather, I fed him the senbei, I broke off some of the pieces so he could eat easily. 

He finished eating just in time, as Miss Chisa came back and the lesson started up again.

*After school*

I walked with him, sending nasty glares at the delinquents who tried to approach Hinata. They ran off as soon as they saw me. "Ko..." "Hm?" Hinata looked down at his feet. "My legs..." "What's wrong with it?" He tuned his right ankle to me. I gasped.

_It was bleeding like crazy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I don't think anyone knows why Hajime's leg is bleeding XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/332301310-love-in-an-asylum-part-5


	6. Part 6

Nagito's p.o.v.

My eyes widened at the huge wound. "Hinata! What-?!" I turned and looked to see if anyone was behind us. But there was none. Now, I wasn't shocked at the fact there was one huge wound on his leg, I was wondering why he didn't scream in pain at it. Any normal person would freak out at such a huge wound. But he didn't seem to care as much.

"Can you walk?" I asked. He shook his head. "It doesn't hurt but I..." I sighed. "Alright, get on my back." I said. "H-Huh?! But I-!" "Just get on." He reluctantly agreed and got on. "Am I hurting you?" "No...." "Alright. I'm going now." I started walking back to my house, planning to fix the wound later.

*Later*

I still couldn't wrap my head around the idea that Hinata got injured like that, it just came about so suddenly as well. "What happened?" I asked, setting him down on the couch. "....He came again..." "What?" I went to take the first aid kit and came back to him.

_"He came again... He always comes back..."_

I stared at him. "Who's 'he'?" 

"He's the bad man. Izuru-nii hates him. He says he wants to drag me to hell and experiment on me. I can't see the bad man though. He hurts me all the time, but it doesn't hurt like those delinquents hurt me. That's why I don't cry like a baby when he hurts me." I couldn't understand much of what he was saying. "If I cry... He can drag me to hell. Izuru-nii will be sad if I die in hell." He looked at me and laughed. 

_"He can only hurt me physically, he cannot hurt me through words. He can only scratch me."_

I wiped off the blood on the cut, and saw it was more of an animal cut. I frowned. "This issue... It has something to do with ghosts and mysteries but..." "Ko doesn't need to worry so much. I can fight the bad man myself! I don't...need..." Suddenly, he stopped talking, making me look up at him.

"Hinata?" He looked down at me. Something was bothering me about him. 

"...You're...not Hinata are you...?" 

"Heh. Quite observant. As expected of you. Nagito." I finished wrapping the bandage and he stood up almost immediately. "So, who are you?" I asked, crossing my arms. 

_"My brother."_

"Uhh..." I processed the information in my head. "Wait... Are you Izuru-nii?" He nodded. "H-How did you-" "I possessed him duh." He rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "W-Wait you-!" "I'll try to explain things, but it's complicated, so try to bear things in mind." He said. I nodded understandingly.

"Right. So I'll start from the very beginning. My name is Izuru Kamukura, and I'm Hajime's older brother. When he was younger, his parents despised him for not having talent, so they began to treat him like he wasn't even there, like he was invisible. But I cared. Soon, he began to rely on me all the time. But, I died a few years ago when I tried to save him from a car accident, and because of that, he got completely traumatized and scared. It got even worse when he got bullied at school for his talentless state. However, that's just the gist of how he went crazy."

I looked up at him. "You mean there's more factors?" I asked. He nodded. "Humans are very fragile, one small push could send them right over the edge, they could break like glass so so easily." He frowned and looked away. "The truth is, Hajime still thinks I'm alive, he refuses to admit that I'm dead. That's why people say he's mad since he's talking to thin air. But... I really don't know what I should do when I have to leave him. He might break again." The look on his face said it all. He really WAS worried.

"Don't worry. I'll bring him back. I can help him move on from you." I said, smiling. He smiled back. "I have high expectations of you." With that, he slumped back down on the couch and opened his eyes, smiling down at me. "Hey Ko!" He was back to normal again... "Uh.. Hey. Do you want to eat a little?" I asked. "Yep!" I went over to the kitchen to cook up something. "Are you allergic to anything?" "No."

*Later*

I just cooked up some simple curry rice since I didn't go grocery shopping. "Alright! Thank you for the food!" Hinata said and started to nom it down. I smiled as I watched him. "I know your secret now Hinata." I thought. Hinata seemed to notice that I was staring at me and looked up curiously at me. "Is something wrong?" "Huh? N-Nothing..." I said, looking away. 

"Hmm... Where should I sleep then Ko?" He asked, after finishing up everything. "Uh, you can go sleep up in my room, I'll just sleep on the couch." I said. It was true. I didn't mind being slightly uncomfortable, Hinata needed more help right now. He looked at me weirdly.

"Is that a prank? Did you do something weird?" He asked. I blinked. "Wha- Of course not!" "Then what is it?" He looked down.

_"Every time someone acts nice to me, it always turns out to be something bad. It's hard to trust people like that... Don't think just because you're some kind of doctor that you can toss me around like a doll.""_

His eyes. They turned cold. What a whole new side to him. But I guess this is good as well. I need to learn more about him after all.

*Later*

I snuggled into the pillow with my blanket tossed on me on the couch. I was just about to get some sleep when something warm pressed up against my chest, making me look down.

_"H-Hinata?!"_

I tried pushing him off, but he didn't budge. "What are you doing?!" "Didn't I tell you? I'm not falling for some stupid prank. I'm not going up to your room." He said. I sighed. "Well, I guess I have to try a little harder to get you to trust me." I said.

"Hmph. Don't be so believing of me." "Hehe, I'm not." "You better not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/332828805-love-in-an-asylum-part-6


	7. Part 7

Hajime's p.o.v.

_"Izuru-nii... When are you coming home?"_

_"They bullied me again Izuru-nii."_

_"Why aren't you here Izuru-nii?"_

_"Evil spirit? Haha, that's a joke. No spirit can drag me to hell. I'm waiting for you after all!"_

_"Izuru-nii...."_

_"......You promised to stay by my side... Are you breaking your promise?"_

_"Ahaha!! I knew you'd come back! Izuru-nii never breaks his promise! Izuru-nii is the only one that cares! I'm so happy!!"_

Nagito's p.o.v.

I woke up with a start. "What on Earth was that...?" I shook my head. "What a weird dream..." I thought. Hinata was still hugging me tightly as he slept. I smiled at how cute his figure was before gently shaking him. "Hinata... Time to wake up..." I whispered softly. He opened his eyes slowly, and as soon as he processed our current position, they shot wide open and he jumped up, away from me. 

"I-I-!" "Calm down. Come on, we have to go get ready for school." I said calmly, getting up. He nodded and we both got ready. "Come on Hinata!" I called, waiting for him at the door. He seemed extremely nervous for some reason. "C-Can I ski-" "No. I have to go to school, and I can't leave you in the house alone." I said sternly. Hinata sighed and followed me. He still seemed tensed up while we were walking, and I decided to do something about it.

"Hey Hinata." "Yes?" "Come closer." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Why?" "Just do it." He sighed irritably and came closer. I pushed the place on his head, right between his eyebrows. "Hey! What are you-?!" "This will get rid of your stress." "What?" "Pressing your head at that area will help relieve any stress or anxiety or depression that you have. My mother taught me that." I said. Hinata looked at me weirdly.

_"What's a mother?"_

I looked at him in shock. "Don't you even- A mother is someone who loves and takes care of you, they're your family and your parent." I explained. He tilted his head at me. "Love? Takes care? Izuru-nii is the only one who does that." Then I remembered what he said before. "Oh right... His parents mistreated him..." I shut my mouth. "Nevermind... Let's keep going." He nodded solemnly and we continued. 

*Later*

Hinata seemed to be getting along with a few people in my class, or maybe it was just that those were the classmates that could get along with everyone else. They were Ibuki, Mahiru, Sonia and Gundam. It was strange seeing him like that, because his attitude seemed different. He was smiling and acting normal, but that smile...

_It spelled danger..._

He looked towards me and smiled, walking over. "Izuru-nii says I should get along with people here. But that doesn't mean we're friends. Same goes to you as well." He said. His voice sent shivers down my spine. This wasn't the cheery Hinata I was talking to anymore. This was the result of his trauma experience.

I frowned at him. "Don't be so cold..." I said. He glared me down. "Yeah yeah. Whatever boss." He walked off. This really wasn't good.... His aura's so dark, any normal person who could see it would be beyond terrified. Just then, Miss Yukizome entered the class and the lesson began.

*Later...again.*

Hinata wasn't anywhere to be found. I was looking around for him, but to no avail. "Where the heck is he?!" I thought. I was scared, if anything happened to him I.... Right at that moment, I spotted him walking past the football field. What the hell is he doing all the way over there?! I raced over to him. However, I noticed from the corner of my eye, the football members smirking deviously at Hinata, with one of them having a soccer ball under their foot and gasped.

_They're planning to hit him with the soccer ball._

And I was right. They kicked the ball and it hit Hinata right in the face, but he didn't falter. "Hahaha, he can't even dodge! Such a wimpy kick! AHAHAHAHA!!!!" His expression didn't waver and he simply picked up the soccer ball and walked off with it. "H-Hey! Give that back!!!" The boys below yelled. Hinata turned to the and smirked. 

_"What? Are you gonna beat me up if I don't? Don't make me laugh. Izuru-nii will kill you._ _"_

My eyes widened. I immediately raced over to his side. "Hinata... Give the ball back to them." I said. He shot a glare at me, but sighed. "Hmph." And kicked the ball back to them. "Come on." I gestured him over to me. With that, we walked home together. 

"Hey Hinata." "What?" He spat. "I'm not asking you to be my friend you know." He seemed surprised at that. "Then what do you want of me?" "Nothing at all. I just want to help you, I don't want anything in return." I said, sincerely. He looked down at the ground. "Are you serious?" "I am." He sighed sadly. "Izuru-nii says I should be nice to y-" "I want you to decide what you want to do, not rely on Izuru-nii." I said, now serious. He looked up at me. "H-Huh?! But I-!" "Izuru-nii won't always be there for you. That's why you-"

_"Shut up!!!"_

He held his head, his expression changed to one of sheer terror. "Shut up! Izuru-nii always keeps his promises! He'll never leave me! He's always there for me! I don't need anyone else!! You'll see! He's always with me!" He yelled. 

_"He...won't abandon me..."_

I lowered my eyes. "Perhaps he's just afraid of being alone?" I thought and sighed. "There there..." I hugged him protectively while he cried.

"He's always there... He won't leave me... I won't be alone anymore with him...."

I bought him back home and helped him get to sleep, he must be tired from all that. I lifted some fallen hair from his forehead and noticed a strange scar there. One wouldn't notice it unless they see his entire forehead. There was just one huge slash mark there, I wondered if it was from an accident or something...

I sighed and kissed the scar softly, hugging him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/333508968-love-in-an-asylum-part-7


	8. Part 8

Hajime's p.o.v.

I opened my eyes, to see Ko in front of me. I frowned and carefully got up as to not wake him up. "It hurts..." I thought quietly to myself, feeling my left wrist. "Maybe I should go out for a little walk." I went to open the door, only to be greeted by a huge gust of wind. I immediately shut the door, but quietly so I wouldn't wake Ko up. 

"Brr... Why the heck is it so cold?!" I thought. My eyes widened and I smirked.

"Perhaps I could use this to my advantage."

I sneaked around, until I figured out where his kitchen was, and looked around.

_"Here they are..."_

Nagito's p.o.v.

I woke up to the glare of the sun and shook my head. "Hinata?" I looked around. The upstairs bathroom light was switched on. "Is that where he is?" I went up there and knocked faintly on the door. "Hinata? Are you in there?" I called. There was silence at first, but he soon answered. "Yeah, I'll be out in a bit." He said. I sighed in relief. "Alright. I'll go get dressed then, see you downstairs." I said. "Mmhmm."

After a little while, Hinata finally came downstairs. For some reason, he went up to the window and put his hand up to it, only to retreat it back again. "It's pretty cold out today. Do you have a jacket I could use?" He asked. Hmm... That didn't sound like him to be honest. "Yeah, I have a jacket you could use." I went upstairs and looked around. "Here, you can have my old black one." I said. I tossed it over to him and he caught it.

"Long sleeve huh. That's good." I heard him mutter to himself. I narrowed my eyes at that. This behavior... "Is something wrong?" I asked. His eyes widened as he looked at me. "W-What do you mean?" He asked. Yep. That's definitely suspicious, but it looks as though he isn't telling, so I'll just wait until he does, and if he doesn't, then I'll just pry it from his hands. 

"Let's go to school now." I said and went outside. "Okay~" He sang and ran after me. "Are you sure you're alright?" I asked again. He smiled innocently at me and nodded. "Yep! I'm sure!" He was definitely lying. But I shrugged it off as we arrived at our destination.

*Later*

I wasn't focusing that much on the lesson, I was just remembering the time when my mother used to be around. She used to always give advice to me after she learned that I wanted to be a psychiatrist like her.

*Flashback*

_"People with mental illnesses always treat their lives as a game of tag, where everyone around them is 'It'."_

_"What do you mean mom?"_

_"They always run away from everyone, because they think they're the ones who aren't 'It'. They're fearful of everyone, and they'll always try to run away from them."_

_"Then how do I get close to my patient?"_

_"It isn't always that easy. You must be patient, and wait. In their eyes, you are also 'It'. You have to convince them that you're on their side, you're on the same side as them. That you're not 'It'."_

_"Ehhhh??? I don't get it mom...."_

_"You'll know when you're older, that is, if you still want to be a psychiatrist."_

_"Aww... But I wanna know noooow!!!"_

_"Patience my dear. Patience."_

_"Maaaan...."_

I sighed happily. "Those were some good memories." I thought. "Nagito? Nagito!" I snapped out of thought and looked up. Chiaki was snapping her fingers in my face. "You on Earth?" "Yes yes, I'm fine." I said haughtily, joking with her. She laughed. "There you are." She said. "Is it lunch already?" "Yeah." "Kay." I looked around for Hinata, and spotted him sitting in his seat, watching me. But, why is he still wearing the jacket?

"Is it still cold for you?" I asked, walking over to him. He jolted up and looked at me. "H-Huh? Uh.. Yeah, it's still kinda...cold..." He kept feeling about his left jacket sleeve, which made me suspicious. "I know you're hiding something, but what?" I thought to myself. We walked together to the cafeteria to get some food. "What would you like?" I asked. Hinata looked around. "Um.. Maybe... Uhh..." I guess he's indecisive today. 

Suddenly, I heard something behind us, like cackling of some sorts and my eyes widened. "Hinata." I grabbed his left arm and pulled him out of the way. Just then, a huge piece of brick came flying and crashed into the wall right next to us. "W-What the-?!" I turned over to see those delinquents again. "As I thought. They're not bullying him."

_"They straight up want him to die."_

"It's going to take more than some stupid brick to kill him." I said, pushing Hinata so he was behind me. "I'm his shield and his support now. So don't even think it!" I shouted to them. They glared at me, but smirked. "Then we'll just kill you first!!" "Go ahead and try." Quite a few of them had bricks in their hands, but I wasn't afraid, because there was someone on my side that the delinquents couldn't fight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

_"The Ultimate Gangster himself."_

"Hey you fat twats! What the fuck do you think you're doing huh?!?!?!?" All in the plan. Guess he stuck to his word. "Scram you fuckers!!!" With that, Fuyuhiko shooed all the delinquents away. "Thanks man." I thanked the shortie who simply smiled. "Yeah yeah whatever. But I can't guarantee that those guys will listen to me forever. They aren't my group after all." "Yeah, I know that." 

I looked back over at Hinata, who came over with a rice ball in his hand. "Here. I have my own." I accepted the rice ball while he munched on his own. I looked over at Hinata and quickly finished my rice ball. "Hinata. I need you to follow me." I said.

"Hm?" He turned to me and gulped down the rice ball. "Why?" "Just do it." He nodded and followed me. There was something I noticed when I grabbed his hand when the delinquents threw that brick at him. 

We stopped in an empty hallway. "Why'd you lead me here?" Hinata asked, slightly confused. "Take off the jacket." I ordered. He flinched. "Ahaha, now why would you-" 

_"You cut yourself this morning didn't you?"_

He took a step back. "H-How did you-" "You chose a really risky path, hiding the knife in your bag since you couldn't get back to the kitchen without me knowing. Chiaki found out and told me." I said. "That-!" I grabbed his arm and  pulled the jacket off him. 

Sure enough, there were five perfect cuts on his left arm, and I could see several scars from past ones. "...How long have you been doing this?" I asked. "S-Since 8 years ago... Izuru-nii always kept me from dying, so there's no danger I-!" "What the hell were you thinking?!?!" I yelled so loudly, that if anyone was around, they'd surely turn their heads to us. "It isn't something you should do!! It's bad even if you won't die!" I said.

Hinata started laughing like a maniac. "You're an idiot! Idiooooot!!! This is why I didn't want to be with someone like you!!! I knew you were going to be a bother!! Ahahahaha!!!" I stepped back in surprise at his sudden change in attitude. "I knew it after all! I bet you hate me now! Well that's to be expected since you're just like everyone else!! You secretly despise me right?! You wish I'd die at your feet right now right?!"

_I pulled him into a hug._

_He struggled to get out, but I kept my grip firm on him._

_"Let go of me! I'm disgusting right?! You wish I was dead right?!"_

_"No. I don't think that of you at all. And I don't want you to die. I want you to live, live to the fullest. That's my goal after all."_

_He stopped struggling._

_"I hate you. I hate your stupid encouraging words."_

_"I'm fine with that."_

_"........"_

_"Shall we go back to class?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, even though Fuyuhiko is The Ultimate Gangster, there are other delinquent groups within Hope's Peak. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/334222347-love-in-an-asylum-part-8


	9. Part 9

Hajime's p.o.v.

I stared at Ko, unable to read him. "I don't get it, what does he think he'll gain from this?!" I thought, frowning. I looked over to Izuru-nii. who was watching around the classroom carefully. "Hey Izuru-nii, what's wrong with Ko?" I asked. I guess I must've been rather loud as students shot looks at me. What? I'm just talking to Izuru-nii, what's wrong with that?

"Shh. Hajime not now. Please." He shushed me, which made me tilt my head at him curiously. "What's wrong Izuru-nii?" I asked. "Psst, Hinata, the teacher..." Ko whispered over to me. I nodded while my mouth changed into an 'O' shape, and I went back to trying to focus on the lesson.

*Later*

"Come on Hinata." Ko called for me. I nodded, grabbed my bag and followed after him. "Coming Ko!! You too Izuru-nii!" I called after my brother as I ran out the gate with Ko. "Uh... Yeah... I'll be right over..." "Alright Hinata, shall we head home now?" Ko asked. "Kay!"

I smiled as we went along, but Ko simply game me this strange gaze. "What is it Ko?" I asked. "...Why do you keep making such a fake smile?" He asked. The question caught me off guard and I halted. "Ahaha... That's such a ridiculous question Ko."

_"Don't make such dumb excuses. I know what you're like."_

My eyes widened and I sighed irritably. "Fine fine. Don't know why you wouldn't want me to be nice to you. So I'll be me." With that, I walked away from him and headed to our new house.

Nagito's p.o.v.

I stared after Hinata and sighed. "His true nature is being cold and hostile to people after all." I thought. Just then, I had a small idea. "Hmm... I guess it wouldn't hurt to experiment." I decided, thinking it through. I went over and unlocked the door, letting him in.

"We have a bit of homework so..." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. Hinata shrugged. "Yeah yeah." "Right. Let's see here." I set the books down at the study table and sat down with Hinata. "Right. Let's start with this.." "Add this." "Really? Aren't you supposed to multiply?" "Not like that." "Izuru-nii counts up like this. And then this over here...." "Uhh.... Okay...?" "Like this..!"

Hinata was actually pretty smart, or was it just Izuru helping him? I couldn't tell, but he was overall good at study. "You're pretty good at studying Hinata." I complimented, finishing up studying. He looked away. "No... I'm not..." He whispered. I smiled and went up to him.

"You are good okay?" I said, hugging him from the side. He looked away from me and tried to wriggle out. I only squeezed him tighter.

Hajime's p.o.v.

I glared at Ko who was hugging me tightly and not allowing me to leave. "Leave me alone." I snapped. "No. It's nice." He snuggled into my neck and I growled, trying to punch him away. We ended up having to sleep on the couch in that position, with him hugging me like that and me having to TRY to become comfortable enough to get some rest.

I sighed irritably, slumping down and staring up at the ceiling in the middle of the night. "God damn it..." In the end, I wasn't able to sleep. I turned my head to look at Ko, who seemed to be sleeping just fine. It made me mad. "I hate you..." I muttered under my breath. "Mn.... Hinata... Stop moving so much..." Great... Now he's talking in his sleep? Ugh.

Suddenly, Ko pulled me over even closer to his chest until I was practically pressed up against him and he hugged me, keeping me there. I groaned. "Fucks sake..." Suddenly, he let go and rolled away from me.

_"So I annoy you that much huh?"_

I blinked and looked over to him. He was looking down at the ground, and I couldn't see his face because of his bangs covering his eyes. Ko walked off.

_"Sleep on your own then."_

I stared at his figure as he disappeared upstairs and huffed. "Great, now I can have some good night sleep." I closed my eyes to finally get comfortable enough to sleep. "You sleep too Izuru-nii..." I mumbled. "..........." No response. I turned around. He was still sitting there, but his face looked as though he was mad at something. Maybe I should just let him be so he can cool off.

*A few minutes later*

Ugh....!!! This isn't any better!! I groaned and sat up. "Why can't I get any sleep?!" I thought angrily. I got up and decided to go outside for a while. I left with just my shirt, jeans, sneakers and a jacket I tossed on. "I'll just go for a little walk then. Can't hurt right?" I walked a few meters from the house when I felt an eerie chill down my back and turned around. But no one was there.

"....I must be paranoid..." I thought. I turned back round and kept walking. It was so dark with only the moon light and dim street lights lighting up the streets. Suddenly, something gripped onto me.

_"Finally, you're all alone Hajime Hinata..."_

Something covered my mouth and gripped onto my waist. "Mmph..!!!" I struggled to get out from their grip.

_"HEY!!!!"_

Someone yelled loudly as the person grabbing me instantly let go and ran off. I turned around to see Ko standing there. "You...." "Come on. Let's go home." He said. I shook my head. "No. I don't want to follow-" He grabbed my hand and dragged me off. "H-Hey wai-!" "There's something I want to show you." I gazed up at him curiously.

"What is it?" I asked. "You'll see." With that, he dragged me along. I realized he was only wearing a white T-shirt and black jeans with sneakers. "It's cold out today, why isn't he wearing a jacket or coat or anything?" I thought to myself.

Wait.

Why the hell am I worrying for him?! He can take care of himself!

But still...

I looked down at the ground as Ko dragged me along. After a little while, he finally stopped and let me go. I stumbled slightly and looked around. There was a tree there with pink flowers, well, not really flowers, they weren't in bloom yet, so I guess they were just buds.

"Where are we?" I asked. "We're in the cherry blossom garden my mother used to grow." Ko answered. "Your mother grew cherry blossom trees?! But how?" I asked in disbelief.

"You like it? My mom had a special method of growing these trees. She taught me the technique, so it's my garden now. I really love it here." He explained. "Why aren't the flowers in bloom?" "Cause it's not blooming season of course!" He said. I nodded my head. "I see." "Why'd you bring me here?" I asked.

"This is my favorite place in the world, because it reminds me of the good times I had with my mother." "Your mother huh...." I looked down. Ko sat down on a patch of grass next to me and dragged me down with him. "Hey what are you-!" "Shh, just sit." I sighed irritably and sat down as I was told to.

Suddenly, something pressed up against my shoulder and I looked over. "What are you doing Ko?" I asked. "You weren't sleeping, so I figured you'd be able to in this sort of environment. Don't worry, we're nearby our house, and tomorrow's a weekend." I sighed.

_"What are you implying?"_

_"I want you to sleep on my lap."_

_My eyes widened and I looked up at him._

_"Are you nuts?!"_

_"I don't see how this is crazy really."_

_I looked away and clicked my tongue._

_"What the hell is wrong with you..."_

_"Come on. Just this once? I won't ask of it again."_

_"...What do you wish to gain from this....?"_

_I sighed, once again, unable to read Ko._

_"Fine...."_

_I slumped down on Ko's lap as he leaned back on the cherry blossom tree behind us._

_I was trying to be as comfortable as possible while making sure Ko wasn't too disturbed._

_"You okay?" I asked._

_"I'm fine. You?"_

_"I'm...okay I guess."_

_It...felt a little more comforting the way I was now._

_Why.....?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/335652365-love-in-an-asylum-part-9


	10. Part 10

Hajime's p.o.v.

"Hinata!! Come on!! We're gonna be late for school!!" I groaned, hearing Ko shout from downstairs. I slumped, face first on my pillow, not wanting to get up. "Come on Hajime, you need to go to school...." Ugh... I hate it when Izuru-nii uses that tone of voice. "Don't wanna get up..." I groaned. Izuru-nii sighed. "Guess I'll have to drag you there myself. That okay with you?" Hm? Oh... I get it. "Mmm sure... You can do the hard work for me I really don't wanna get up..."

Izuru's p.o.v.

I sighed, swiping some of the dust off of Hajime's sleeve and got up. "We better get to school." I thought, getting dressed and rushing down the stairs. "Sorry!" I turned to face Nagito and smiled. He frowned at me. "....You're not Hinata." "Hehe, you catch on pretty quick. It's me, Izuru." "I knew it. Come on, give Hinata back." "I will, once we're nearing the school." I said, and walked off with my brother's school bag slung on my shoulder. "You coming or what?" "Yeah yeah. I got it."

*Later*

I stared at Hope's Peak Academy and glared at the stupid school. The school that made my brother go crazy. I sighed and let go. "Take care of him. Okay Nagito?" I asked, turning to him. He smiled and nodded.

Nagito's p.o.v.

I smiled at Izuru, or Hinata? Uh.... This possession thing is so confusing... Suddenly, his eyes turned from blood shot red back to Hinata's normal olive green. He shook his head and smiled up at me. "We're already here Ko! Let's go inside!" With that, Hinata ran inside the school, I had to run up to him and sighed when I did catch up to him. Hinata smiled and held my hand. I looked at him, while he just kept smiling up at me. I smiled too seeing him seemingly so happy, whether it was fake or real.

*Later*

I tapped my feet unhappily, trying to solve an equation, but it's so hard! Arghh!! Suddenly, I heard cackling behind me and frowned, knowing who that was.

_Junko Enoshima, the leader of one of the delinquent gangs._

_"Hahaha, hey kid, you sure you're in the right class? Last I heard, FREAKS take the classes in the BASEMENT. Wouldn't you feel more comfortable there? Wouldn't it feel just like hoome???" She and her gang laughed at Hinata._

_They were bullying him again._

_"........"_

_I rustled through my pencil case to take out a pair of scissors._

_I walked up to them, approaching Junko._

_"Hello. Sorry to intrude, but I couldn't help notice how pretty your hair is. You must take really good care of it." I said._

_Her eyes brightened up._

_"Oh! Yes yes! I use this special conditioner and brush it twice a day!"_

_"I see... You must cherish it a lot then."_

_I held a piece of her hair in my hand._

_"It's just too bad that such pretty hair..."_

_"...is attached to such a ROTTEN head."_

_I took out my scissors and snipped the piece of hair in my hand._

_She gasped in shock and pulled away from me._

_"Aw, what's with that face? Are you scared?"_

_"I-I can't believe you did that!! I'm telling teacher."_

_I smirked._

_"Go ahead. Do it. I'm sure the teacher would love to hear how you were discriminate towards my patient. And how about I tell them how much of a cowardly delinquent you are while you're at it?"_

_"It's JUST hair."_

_"Is it really worth getting me angry?"_

_Junko began to tear up and fled._

_"Y-Y-You're a monster!"_

_"That's a compliment. Much better than being called human trash like you."_

_I hugged Hinata protectively._

_Junko fled._

_"YOU'RE trash! I hate you! I'm telling!!"_

Hinata looked up at me.

"T-Thanks...." "No prob."

I placed the scissors back into my pencil case and smiled. "Did you manage to finish your homework?" He nodded. "It was rather easy to be honest." "Really? I still have one more question to go." "I can help you if you'd like." I smiled happily at that. "Okay, so here..."

*Time skip to end of school day*

"Ko, you forgot your science textbook!" I turned back at Hinata, and smiled. "Thanks." I took the book from him and stuffed it in my bag. "Shall we go home? It's getting cold now." I said. He nodded and we went back home.

"Hey Ko, can we play a game while we're walking back?" Hinata asked. I looked at him. "Uhh...Sure!" "Okay, this is an old game me and Izuru-nii used to play! Ah! Do you wanna play too Izuru-nii?" He turned to the plain area opposite me. "Eh...? Why not?? Well, okay!" "Um, how do you play this game?" I asked, trying to change the subject of ghost Izuru. "Alright, first you start with a word, and I have to say another that starts with the same letter that yours ended with. So let's say I say 'house' you have to come up with a word that starts with the letter 'E' the game continues until one person repeats a word either one of us has already said, or can't think of one in 10 seconds." He explained. I nodded, understanding everything.

"Alright, then I'll start first." I said. "Tiger." "Rabbit." "Thumb." "Ball." "Low." "Whale." "Egg." "Giraffe." "Elephant." "Tackle." "Eerie." "Evil." "Lack." "King." "Growl." "Liar." "Roll." This game was getting tough, it seemed as tough Hinata had a strategy. "Lady." "Yo-yo." "Orange." "Eggplant." "Tall." We played a few more rounds until we reached back home. It feels nice playing this game. It helps relax and ease tension from school.

"We're home. What would you like to eat?" I asked, unlocking the door. "Actually, I was thinking maybe we could go out to eat..." I looked up at him in surprise. "I-Izuru-nii suggested it..." I smiled, chuckling lightly. "Alright. Where shall we go?" I asked. "Uh... There's a small restaurant nearby... If you want..." "Alright, it's settled then. Let's change first, then we can be on our way." With that, I went upstairs to change. 

*Later*

I came back down in my normal clothes and saw Hinata sprawled out on the couch, watching tv. "Hm? You're ready already?" He asked when he finally noticed me. "Shall we go?" I asked, smiling. He huffed and looked away. "Kay."

We headed out and walked together down the streets. "So, where is this restaurant?" I asked. "Uh... If I remember..." He ran left and I followed. We came face to face with a small diner. "Hm, this seems like a decently nice place." I said, smiling happily at Hinata. "You think so?" "Yeah." "Let's go inside then!" Hinata pulled my hand into the diner. "H-Hey wai-!" 

It was kinda awkward sitting there together as stares went our way when Hinata muttered to Izuru ohh boy.... But nevertheless, we ate happily. The food was very delicious and it was quite cheap as well, so I was able to pay for it.

"Ahhh... That was very delicious. I'm glad you brought me here." I said as we exited the diner. Hinata looked away. "Y-You really liked it that much?" He asked. I smiled. "Yep! The food was extremely delicious!" I said. When I tried to walk off home, Hinata grabbed my hand, making me turn around to him.

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Can we...use that route instead...?"_

_He pointed at the longer route back home._

_I raised an eyebrow at that._

_"...Are you sure?"_

_He nodded._

_My eyes softened and I nodded._

_"Okay."_

_With that, we went together using the longer route, walking hand in hand._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Hajime wants to spend more time with Nagito, that's why he wanted to go down the longer route. I did that just in case you were confused. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/336746810-love-in-an-asylum-part-10


	11. Part 11

Nagito's p.o.v.

I woke up, rubbing my eyes tiredly. "Today's a weekend, so why am I awake so early?" I thought. I heard a strange noise from the kitchen and raised an eyebrow, getting up from the couch and walking over. The noise was coming from the kitchen and I panicked slightly. "Hinata?" I walked in, only to see him balancing two plates.

"...Hinata, what the hell are you doing?" I asked, staring at him. "U-Um..." "You better not be cutting." "What?! No no no, I was just..." He sighed and set the plates down. "I was...trying to make breakfast... Izuru-nii suggested it okay?" Hinata looked away. I looked over at the kitchen and noticed eggs and loads of food scattered around and sighed, facepalming myself. "You have no idea how to cook, do you?" I asked. He laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "I'm really sorry.." "It's fine. I'm glad you at least tried to put effort into it." I said, smiling. "But seriously, let me handle the cooking next time." I said. He nodded.

*Later*

"Breakfast's ready!" I called. "Right, thank you for the food." I watched Hinata eat, but my mind was thinking about all the thing he's told me in the past. "He's willing to do just about anything if it's for Izuru. But..." I looked at him. "...It's an unhealthy habit. For him to do that." I thought about it and finally came to a conclusion. "Hinata, do you mind if I talk to Izuru for a moment?" I asked. His eyes widened in surprise. "Kay! Izuru-nii, go for it!" He said, turning to his right.

Suddenly, his eyes glowed red and he stared at me. "You really shouldn't ask him to do this. I hate putting his mind through this. It's painful after all." He said, crossing his arms. I sighed. "Sorry, there's just something I have to ask you." "What?" "Did you order him around a lot when you were alive?" He backed up in shock. "W-Well..." He sighed. "Actually, Hajime's been leaning on me ever since our parents started ignoring him and he was getting bullied at school. He kept asking me on what to do, how to deal with situations. Sometimes, he would even push all kinds of blame and simply say I told him to do it. And if people couldn't accept that, he'd simply smile and say nothing." I kept thinking, processing everything he told me. 

"Right. I think I get it now." I said. Izuru nodded. "In any case, don't say anything if he asks you for answers to situations. He needs to learn." I said, frowning. He blinked and sighed. "I don't think you get it. You're rushing." He said. I wasn't able to say anything else as Hinata's eyes returned to their normal color. "Hey Ko, is there something you need? You kept staring at me." He said. I shook my head, snapping out of my trance. "Sorry..."

_"Listen my dear boy. You see this flower?"_

_I crouched down beside my mother and stared at the flower._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I want you to poke it. Poke it as much as you want."_

_I tilted my head in curiosity, but did as she said._

_I poked the flower many many times._

_Suddenly, one of the petals fell off from how fragile the flower was._

_"Ah... I didn't know the flower was that fragile..."_

_"You see? You shouldn't have poked it that much."_

_"Huh? B-But you told me to... Besides, I didn't know that the flower was so fragile..."_

_"You have to be more careful when you're dealing with your patients."_

_"Huh? What do you mean?"_

_"You never know how fragile your patient is. And even though you're determined to help them, you mustn't pester them too much."_

_My mother picked up the fallen petal._

_"After all, if you break them, you won't be able to fix them, no matter what you try."_

_"H-Huh...? Seriously?"_

_"Yes. Even the best florist won't be able to put the petal back on the flower. Once it's broken. It stays broken. There's no fixing it no matter what."_

_"...Okay... I understand."_

I sighed sadly. "Maybe she's right. My mother's advice was always the best." I thought, looking over to Hinata. "I shouldn't rush about or order him around. I shouldn't pester him about." "Uh... Ko, your stare's starting to make me uncomfortable..." He said nervously. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." "Well, what should we do today?" He asked, going to the kitchen to clear up. I thought about it. "Where do you want to go really?" I asked. "Uh... There's actually a place I wanna visit but..." "What is it?" "U-Um..." He sighed. "Nevermind..." I smiled and quietly sipped on my cup of water. "Tell me whenever you're ready." I said.

*A few days later*

I was going around, washing and sorting the laundry when my phone started ringing. I answered the caller and pressed it between my cheek and shoulder. "Hello?" "Sup Nagito." "Oh hey Fuyuhiko." "There's a three day school holiday later, you wanna go hiking in the woods? For the holidays." He asked. I thought about it and looked over to Hinata, who was flicking through channels. "Could you hang on for a sec?" I put down the phone and went over to him. "Hey Hinata, Fuyuhiko invited me to go hiking, would you like to come?" I asked. He looked over to me. "Uh, sure!" He smiled.

I went back to the phone. "Can I invite one more friend please?" I asked him. "Sure, I don't see why not. See you tomorrow at my house. Bring all the stuff you'll need for a three day camping trip, bring some swimming clothes or something cause there's a lake near the camping site sooo..." "Kay. See you then." I hung up and smiled. "Maybe I can get closer to everyone during this trip, including Hinata." I thought.

"Hey, so how long is the trip?" "Three days." "Do I need to bring anything?" I looked at Hinata. "You can wear my clothes right?" I said. "Yeah." "Then you can wear those, but I'm still slightly worried about the swimming gear.." I muttered aloud. Hinata's eyes widened. "Uhh... S-Swimming?" "Yeah. Is there a problem?" I asked, now slightly worried. "N-No... It's nothing..."

"I'm really excited for this!" I chirped to myself.

_"............"_

_"...I shouldn't ruin it right Izuru-nii?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/339606322-love-in-an-asylum-part-11


	12. Part 12

Nagito's p.o.v.

"Effing tent!!" I watched and laughed as someone thrashed around in the tent as they tried to set it up. We were currently with Fuyuhiko, Peko, and three other people, Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya. Makoto knew Hinata best before I knew about him, and Fuyuhiko knew about this, so he invited him over. Unfortunately, Kyoko and Byakuya insisted to come along too. Now we were just standing around waiting for a very stubborn Byakuya to try to finish setting up the tent. I laughed as Kyoko smacked her head, walking over to him. "NOW will you look at the instructions?!" She yelled at him. Makoto laughed at the two people arguing. I have a feeling both of them like Makoto, but he's oblivious to it.

I looked over to my side, and Hinata was sitting by the lake with his knees pulled up to his chest. I walked over to him. "Hey, why the long face? " I asked, sitting next to him. He flinched. "I'm...fine..." He simply stared back at the lake. Fuyuhiko said we could go swimming once everyone was done pitching their tents. Too bad Kyoko, Byakuya and Makoto's weren't done yet. "Done!!" Makoto called out. I turned around and saw him with a hammer. In the end, HE pitched up the tent himself while Kyoko and Byakuya argued like mad. I smiled walked over to our tent. "Do you wanna go swimming for a while?" I asked, looking over to Hinata. He stared at the water and back at me. "U-Um..." Fuyuhiko had already stripped down to his swimming trunks and took a dive right into the water. "CANON BAAAAAAALL!!!!!" He yelled and jumped in. Kyoko and Peko were just sunbathing while Makoto was still pulling down his jeans to his swimming shorts. Byakuya had decided to just stay indoors in the tent. I gestured Hinata closer to our tent. He walked over to me. "Well, I'm gonna go swim for a while. Join us!" I said and ran off in my grey swimming trunks.

Hajime's p.o.v.

I stared at Ko as he ran off and sighed. "What should I do..." I looked up at Izuru-nii, who kept quiet. "Izuru-nii...?" "You have to make your own choice. Don't look at me." He glared at me, making me flinch. I shouldn't ruin Ko's trip over here. I went to take my swimming shorts and stared at my arms, staring at the cuts. "...Are they going to judge me...?" I thought about it but decided to just try it out, since Ko can help me. But I still had one problem... I suppose maybe I could just sunbathe. I took off my shirt and pants and put on the green pair of shorts and walked out of the tent. Everyone stared at me and Ko gestured me over. "Hinata! Check this out! This rock is like a diving board! You can just jump off of it!" He yelled over to me.

I walked slowly to him and peered over the edge, down at the water.

_"Don't go into the water. Ever."_

_"Why?"_

_"He'll get you. They all will. They'll try to drag you down and kill you."_

_".....Okay..."_

I really didn't know what to do and looked over at Makoto, who was staring at me, I think he knew what was going on and didn't like it...

Maybe I can just back ou-

"HEY HAJIME GET IN HERE DON'T BE A BABY!!!!!"

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around my waist and forcibly tugged me straight into the water.

_I screamed._

Nagito's p.o.v.

Fuyuhiko had lunged up and pulled Hinata into the water. But my eyes widened when I heard him scream. Just then, Makoto zoomed past, plunging into the water and scooping Hinata out. Everything happened so fast, my head started to spin. I hurried over and saw Hinata's eyes shot wide open and I looked down. There was a huge scratch mark right at his ankle. It looked like a claw... Why? And what happened? I looked at Makoto who was trying to comfort the other boy, despite being smaller. "What happened?" I asked.

"Well... He told me he hates swimming because of markings...? And the fact that someone tried to drown him in the past. I'm pretty sure he's traumatized soo..." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly as Hinata held onto him tightly. I frowned and touched his shoulder, he flinched and immediately got up and ran off. At first, I thought he was gonna run off into the forest, but he ended up just zipping himself in our tent. "Wow. He isn't really gonna go far if you're the one he's sleepin with." Byakuya said, poking his head out of his tent and staring at the scene. "I'll go talk to him." I said and walked off to the tent.

I unzipped the tent and crawled inside, zipping it back again. "Hinata?" I poked at the boy under the sleeping bag, at least, I assumed the lump was Hinata... It moved slightly and I heard mumbling. "Err... I can't hear what you're saying Hinata..." I said. He poked his head out at me. "Sorry... I ruined the trip right?" He mumbled. My eyes widened. "Who said you ruined my trip?? I'm completely fine. No one knew, well, Makoto knew, but you get what I mean! We can just stay at the side or dip our feet in the water or something!" "But... They'll push me in again..." "No I won't! And I'll make sure no one else tries it either!" I tried to cheer him up. "I just... I don't know how to swim either..." "I'll teach you! Don't worry about it!" I blurted out. He dug his head into the sleeping bag, but I could see a smile. "Okay..." I mentally punched the air in victory.

"Guys! We have to eat!!" I heard someone say from outside and yelled back: "Okay!! Coming!!" I looked over at Hinata, who was still inside the sleeping bag. "You coming?" "Um... I didn't want to wet my sleeping bag so..." He averted his eyes to the corner of the tent, I followed and blushed deeply when my eyes landed on a wet pair of green swimming shorts. "O-Okay... I'll just...go outside then..." I hurriedly left him alone in the tent and zipped it back up again.

Hajime's p.o.v.

I blushed after Ko left and sighed, getting up from the sleeping bag to change. I changed into a simple white shirt and blue shorts and went outside, only to have the boy known as Fuyuhiko, the boy who invited us all on this trip, and pulled me into the water, shoved in my face by a very angry Makoto. "Apologize." He demanded. Fuyuhiko turned to me nervously. "Can't we just-" "Apologize. Now." Man. I forgot how terrifying Makoto can be sometimes... "Fine.. I'm sorry..." The boy muttered. I smiled. "It's fine." "Young Master! Everyone! The food's ready!" Peko called. I smiled and ran off to get some nom noms.

"Ouch!" I hissed in pain as Ko dab some ointment on my leg. "What even got your leg like this??" He asked. I shrugged. "Probably the bad man again... He uses my fear of water I guess." "What happened that made you so afraid of water?" Ko asked. "Oh that's easy. One of the delinquents tried to drown me on my first day of school." Ko's mouth jawdroppped at me. "W-Was Izuru with you...?" "Yeah. He made me promise never to go in water. So I guess I just grew afraid of it." I said, shrugging my shoulders. Ko sighed and finally finished bandaging my leg. "Well, I'm gonna grab something to eat. You want something too?" He asked. "H-Huh? U-Uh... Maybe just a sandwich or something..." I replied back. "Okay." He ran off while I just looked over to him and sighed.

_"..What a way to start this camping trip.."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/343724120-love-in-an-asylum-part-12


	13. Part 13

Nagito's p.o.v.

The second day of our camping trip was here, I rubbed my eyes tiredly. "God..." I looked over to my side and saw Hinata snuggling in his sleeping bag and smiled, shaking him lightly. "Hinata, time to wake up..." I said. "Ngh... 5 more minutes.." He groaned. I chuckled. He honestly just seemed like a normal kid... I wonder what's truly wrong with him... 

Eventually, Hinata woke up and I wanted to change into my own normal clothes when he got up and left the tent. "Sorry, I'll leave for your privacy." He said from outside. I laughed slightly. "You're treating me as if I'm a girl." "N-No... People hate me if I stare at them. I'll just wait out here." He said. I blinked at how strangely he said that. "Okay...?"

*Later*

After we were both done changing, we ended up eating breakfast with everyone and chatted a bit with everyone. We went through quite a few subjects, some normal, some weird, especially for Byakuya since he wanted to be antisocial but Makoto dragged him over to the same table as all of us to talk. I laughed and after we were all done. "Okay, you guys can wander around the place, but don't go too deep into the forest, this isn't a park or proper camping site." Fuyuhiko said. Everyone else nodded and I watched around what others are doing, most of them just stayed around the area, Makoto and Kyoko were swimming around while everyone else were just doing their own thing.

But I couldn't see Hinata anywhere.

I looked around and saw him crouching slightly further away in the forest. I walked over to see what he was doing, and was quite surprised at what I saw. Hinata was feeding some wild rabbits with some bread. I smiled at that. "Do you like animals? Do you have any pets? I used to have a dog an-" 

_"No. That's not it."_

My eyes widened and I tilted my head. "Wha-?"

_"Animals can't look at me with judging eyes, they can't say anything mean to me, they rely on their survival instincts, and they depend on me too. They won't attack me without a reason."_

_"They're nothing like humans."_

I was rather shocked at the way Hinata thinks. "Why would you think that way...?" I asked. He shot a glare at me and scoffed. "Shouldn't you know about your own patient? Tch." I gritted my teeth angrily. "Look. I'm not as good as my mom okay?!" I yelled at him. Hinata raised an eyebrow at me. "....Who was your mom...?" "..She helped many patients. And she was supposed to help you, but she died in an accident." "Accident. Lucky you." I got very angry and whacked his head. "How could you say that?!?!?!" "You didn't need to see your mom die. Besides, once you meet my mom, you'd REALLY want her to die." "What does that mean..." "I did my research on what a mother is, and judging by that. You're the only one who even comes remotely to one."

"Well..." I really didn't know what to say, well, what wound you say? It's not everyday someone says that to you... I sighed sadly. "Either way, remember yesterday? I promised I'd help you learn how to swim." He blinked and smiled slightly, letting go of the rabbit. "Yeah... Sure." He said and stood up. "Come on, let's go change into our swimsuit." He said, running off to the tents.

*Later*

Hajime's p.o.v.

I stared down at the water and sighed. "How can I swim in this??" I thought. Ko walked up to me in his swimming shorts and smiled. "Ready?" "Sure.... I guess..." He laughed. "Relax, we'll start at the shallow end and make our way to the deeper end." He explained, already dunking himself in the water. I followed and shuddered in fear at the feeling of water. "I feel like the water's just gonna grab me and drown me..." I admitted, already hugging Ko's waist. He smiled above me and patted my head. "That won't happen, I'll hold onto you, and I promise I won't let go. Okay?" He said. I nodded slightly and let him hold my hand, ensuring he won't let me go.

"Hmm... Let's try this first. Try holding your breath underwater first." "What?!!?" "Relax. It's not as bad it seems. As long as you hold your breath, you'll be fine. You can even open your eyes if you want, but it'll sting a bit. If you're too scared then we-" "N-No... I'll...try..."

I'm not lying, I wouldn't be terrified if Izuru-nii was around, but...

_I couldn't see him anywhere..._

_......._

_You didn't keep your promise._

_.........._

I simply stared at the water and sighed. "Fine." With that, I blew my cheeks up with air and dunked my head underwater, shutting my eyes tightly. When I realized what I was doing, I opened my eyes, happy at what I was doing, only to see a small fish swim right in front of me and surprised me, making me jump right out of the water, shocked.

Unfortunately, I forgot about an important detail called balance and fell backwards into the water, pulling Ko, who was still holding my hand, with me. When I came to, Ko wasn't anywhere in sight. "Ko?!" I looked around frantically for the other. "Where is he?!" I thought, panicky. "Gotcha!!!" I squealed in surprise as a pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me on top of them. "K-Ko?!" I looked slightly over my shoulder and saw the undeniable tuff of white hair as Ko grinned widely, hugging my waist. It was a little weird, with my back pressed up against his chest. 

"Ko... Weren't you teaching me how to swim...?" I muttered. "Aw, what's wrong with having a bit of fun?" He retorted, pouting. I sighed and managed to wriggle out of Ko's grasp and just stood in the shallow end of the lake. "I'm going to look around the forest." I said and clambered out, heading to change. After I changed into a brown long sleeved jacket, white undershirt, blue jeans and brown sneakers, I headed out and looked around the forest. "Izuru-nii? Are you here somewhere?"

"Yeah? How'd it go?"

I spun around and smiled when I landed eyes with my red eyed brother. He swooped down and hugged me. It was strange. I realized over time how different it felt hugging him. In the past, I enjoyed snuggling into the warmness of his body, but now...

_It was like I was hugging air._

I pulled away and sighed. "I don't think that psychiatrist guy knows what he's doing." I admitted. Izuru-nii shrugged. "He's just treating you like a normal teen... It is slightly strange..." Izuru-nii nodded. I narrowed my eyes. 

_"A normal teen..."_

Most of the time, people called me weird or odd for whatever reason, but Ko just... He always smiles, and he doesn't get mad at me, it's...weird... But...nice. Someone who doesn't push or scoff or give me a disgusted look. He's a bit like the animals. And what a surprise, there's another rabbit.

I smiled and bent down, petting the rabbit's head. It wasn't hostile, so I picked it up and went back to the camping area. "Hey Hajime! Er... Is that a rabbit?" Makoto asked, looking at the rabbit in my hands. I nodded. "Yeah, it's from the forest, I'll let it go later. Wanna pet it?" "Really! Sure!!" He excitedly pet the bunny happily like a child. I smiled and walked back to everyone. Byakuya smirked. "Is that supposed to be dinner?" He asked, making me send a death glare at him. "No it's not." I said and walked over to him, smacking his glasses off his face and picking it up. 

"You'll be dinner to predators without your stupid glasses four eyes." I scoffed harshly and went back to the tent with the glasses. Byakuya shouted after me to try and get his glasses back, but I simply rolled my eyes at him and ignored him. "Are you gonna return those?" Izuru-nii asked, sitting next to me. "Course. Ko's probably gonna make me do it anyways." I said, slumping down on my sleeping bag, still clutching on the rabbit.

_"....Is Ko even trying to help me at this point? I can't read him at all... His actions are completely random, and they don't exactly feel forced or anything like that. He's just...doing it for me...? I don't really know what to describe it as. Oh well."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/349139106-love-in-an-asylum-part-13


	14. Part 14

Nagito's p.o.v.

For the last two days of this weird camping trip, Fuyuhiko planned a small hike around the place. Makoto was a little against it since this was the wild area, not a proper camping site, but after some convincing, he agreed. So here we were, just walking up a grassy hill to see what was at the top. I looked behind me at Hinata, who kept looking down. I stopped and walked over to him. "Hinata, are you alright?" I asked, tilting my head at him. "Hm? O-Oh... I'm alright. Just thinking." He answered back.

"About what?" I asked back again. Hinata looked away. "...If you ever made a promise to me, would you ever break it?" "Huh? That's quite a random question." I remarked. "W-Well?!" He shot his head at me, glaring me down, he really wanted an answer. "You're...actually serious? Wow... Why?" "Can't you just answer the question?! God why must all you people be so difficult. Hmph." He crossed his arms, looking away from me. I sighed.

"Look. If you, or me, ever made a promise to each other, I'd make sure to keep it. My question is, will you keep your end of the bargain?"

I sighed at him and facepalmed. "Look. I really dunno okay? I just..." I scratched the back of my head and turned back to the road and blinked. "Dude come on we're gonna be left behind." I said and grabbed his hand, pulling him along.

Hajime's p.o.v.

"Tch. Is he like the others or not?!?! What is with him?!" I thought, frustrated as heck as said boy dragged me along to follow the others. "How far are we even going?" I asked, looking up. "Well, to be honest I really don't know. But check it out! We're almost at the top and I'm willing to bet there's an amazing fucking view up here!" Fuyuhiko shouted ahead. I sighed irritably. "Who the hell cares..." I ran ahead upwards, dashing past everyone and got to the top of the hill.

I sat, leaning by a tree and stared at the overall view. "It's okay. But it's not like it's amazing anymore." I thought and looked over at the crowd coming up. "What took you guys so long?" I asked, staring at them. Ko walked up to me, he seemed more shocked than anyone else.

_"How...did you run up here that fast...? That speed is abnormal..."_

I blinked. "Uh, I just wanted to get up here..." Oh wait, if they said I went really fast then...

I looked up and sure enough, I found Izuru-nii sitting in a branch on top of the tree I was sitting under. "Izuru-nii pushed me! That's how I went so fast!" I smiled, pointing up at him. Everyone stared, shocked and freaked out at me except for Ko, was he used to me talking about Izuru-nii? I don't understand why everyone else didn't understand. He was right there.... Humans are truly strange.

"What's that look for?" I asked. "...Nevermind. You just do what you will okay?" Kyoko said. Everyone else nodded and shifted awkwardly. I walked up to Ko. "What now?" I asked. He shrugged and sat down. "Hey, I wanna ask you something." "Hm?"

"About...what you said yesterday... About the rabbit and stuff... How they couldn't judge you... Like people." I just stared at him.

"It's true. Everyone I have ever MET has just...sent me this...disgusted weird look I just..."

.......

_"Why do they do that...?"_

Nagito's p.o.v.

To be perfectly honest, I didn't know either. People were weird too, but, am I being hypocritical? Even I didn't know... God, maybe I didn't know as much as I thought. "Hinata, want to look around?" I suggested, wanting to try and get his mind off this subject. I regret bringing it up.

He shrugged. "Fine. Izuru-nii can you-" Hinata looked to his left, but his smile faded and he looked down. "...Just the two of us." I tilted my head at him. I wonder what Izuru does when he vanishes from Hinata's side, maybe I should see some expert with ghosts. God being a psychiatrist is pretty hard. No wonder my mother was so stressed out.

"Fuyuhiko, me and Hinata are going to walk around and explore the place. That okay?" I asked. He nodded and went back to talking to Peko. I smiled and held out my hand to Hinata, he looked away and simply stood up himself. "I'm not a child." "You WERE one when I first met you genius." I nudged him, smiling. "First time we- Hey... That was..." "Was what?"

_"...I had a nightmare, and I uh... The doctors tried to get me under control and... Well... I just lost control. It's sorta like...you don't wanna do it, but you do it anyways...? Heh. I must be wording it wrongly. Sorry."_

I just kept staring at him, and he pushed my face. "Don't stare jeez." He pouted. "Haha, sorry sorry." I chuckled and we kept walking around, chatting for a bit until we got to a weird looking tree. Its trunk was completely crooked in weird directions, and the leaves were everywhere, even on the trunk. "....It's a weird looking tree." I commented. "....But it's lucky it's that way." "Huh?" I turned to Hinata. "What does that mean?"

"...If it's ugly and weird looking, no one will want to cut it down. It'll live for longer right?" "Well... A tree is a tree so there's bound to be people to cut it down, or maybe others will keep it safe." I said. "...If it's imperfect, no one will want it. That's how it is." Hinata walked off and glanced around.

_"If it's imperfect. It'll be thrown away. If it can't be thrown away, it'll be ignored. Simple rule in society wouldn't you agree?"_

"....I don't think I even want to question your way of thinking. I wanted to ask you something." "What's that?" "Do you still know where your house is?"

Hinata flinched and looked away.

"...I do. But I don't ever want to go there ever again." "Why not?" "Really? You're really gonna question your patient? Shouldn't you know my reason?" He glared at me with this look that would send a normal person running for their life, but it didn't really surprise me. He looked all murdery and evil. If he was holding a knife, he'd really look like a serial killer.

I thought about it for a long while while walking with Hinata until something clicked in my mind.

"....Uh... Hinata...?" "Yeah...?"

.........

_"How far did we walk off to...?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, Hajime's thought process about that tree, comparing it to society was grabbed straight from my mind. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/355713051-love-in-an-asylum-part-14


	15. Part 15

Nagito's p.o.v.

Hinata facepalmed himself in frustration. "Oh you have gotta be kidding me." He sighed and sat down. "...Izuru-nii isn't around to figure out how to get back..." He commented, resting his head on his hand. "Well, I think I remember the way back, come on Hinata!" I said, trying to be positive and stood up. I did kinda remember the path back, seeing as I remember glances of the landmarks we passed, I think......

Hinata flinched and shook his head. "...What if we get lost..." He whispered. I pulled him up. "We won't! Promise!" I smiled at him. He sighed. "How do you keep that positivity?" He asked. I shrugged. "Dunno. What're you so afraid of?" "........." Hinata looked down.

Whoops, hit a red light. Fuck fuck fuck. God damn it.

"Uhh.... Sorry." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. "It's fine. Might as well tell you, since you're trying to figure out more about me." "Wait... Are you opening up to me?" I teased, nudging him as we walked along. "N-No-!!!! I'm not you dummy!!!!" I laughed slightly. "Alright, alright, let's go, come on. You can tell me along the way come on now." I pulled him along even more. "Owww!! You're hurting me slow down!" He yelled. "Well?" "Um... Ugh okay."

"...A few years ago, when I was around 6 and Izuru-nii was 10. My parents left me in the forest to die, and I ended up falling into a ditch and hurting myself. It took a pretty long time for Izuru-nii to find me, I think I was stuck down there for about 28 hours. Maybe more, I forgot. I think I had to stay through the night too." He said, tapping his chin as though he was thinking about it. I froze for a moment, thinking about why he was so cheerful and chilled about it. I'd be pretty- Pretty....

_Traumatized..._

I sighed sadly. "I guess his parents really were dickheads to him." I mumbled under my breath. "Well, I dunno. Maybe they were, I don't remember..." "Wait. How long have you been away from your parents?" I asked, stopping near a small cliff down to a small patch of grass, I gazed down at it. "Umm... Since that day. Izuru-nii found me and we both snuck into my parents house, stole a whole load of cash and made a run for it to the city. And that's where it is now. Well, until now, that we're stuck together in this weird forest campsite thingy." Hinata looked around. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "...Ko, there's something moving...over there..." "Hm?" I looked over as he pointed at a rustling bush. "Really? Wow." I rolled my eyes and walked over. "There aren't any dangerous animals here Hinata, so just calm down." I said calmly. "W-Wait I-!!" He stepped back. I pulled apart the bushes and a small white rabbit hopped out.

_"See Hinata? Nothing to fea-"_

_I turned around, only to see him slowly leaning backwards._

_Off the cliff._

_"HINATA!!!"_

I grabbed his hand, trying to pull him up, but ended up falling down with him. At that point, I only had one thought in my head.

_Protect Hinata._

_So, I wrapped him around me and pulled him into my chest, like a protective ball._

Hajime's p.o.v.

I could only shut my eyes as I felt bumps and thumps going around until I felt something hard and flat on my back. We made it to the bottom? "Ko?" He pulled away from me, clothes tore up quite a bit and his hair was all messy. But I was...

_Why was I okay?_

_........_

_It happened again..._

"Hinata? Are you alright?! No cuts or bruises or anything?!" Ko asked, slightly panicky and worried.

_........_

_What is his problem?_

_He's weird..._

_But he's so nice to me too._

I felt something wet run down my face.

_Huh... When was the last time I cried again? I forgot..._

"Hinata?! What's wrong?! Where does it hurt?" Ahaha... He's fussing over me... "No... I just..." He sighed. "So what now?" Ko rubbed the back of his head and sighed. I looked away and stared at weird looking clearing. I blinked at stared at it a little more closely, and realized it was the path back to the campsite! Yes!

"Ko, look over there. I think that's the way back to the campsite thingy..." I said, standing up and pointing the way. "I see, well let's just goooOH!!!" I turned around to see Ko lying flat on his face. As i thought, he can't get up, not with injuries like that. I sighed irritably. "Jeez..." I walked over and placed one hand around his arms and the other under his knees and hoisted him up.

"E-Eh?! Oi! Hinata put me down!!!!!" Ko squealed, flailing his arms around. "Idiot. I'll drop you." "What-?!" "Yeah I will do it. It's my fault you turned out like this, so I'm repaying you. Got it?" I said, looking away. "Shit. My face feels hot. Cool it." I thought. "Well... Am I uh...heavy?" He asked nervously. "Nope. Not surprising though." "What does that mean?!?!" "Heh. Who knows really." I ran along the path, and sure enough, I was right. We arrived back to the campsite.

"Hajime! Nagito!" Makoto ran up to us and threw his arms around us. "Hey hey hey space space." I growled, setting Ko down on the grass. He just sat there and smiled. "Jesus, where have you two fuckers been?! We all practically had to pin down Makoto to the ground to stop him from calling a search warrant or whatever." Fuyuhiko crossed him arms. "Shaddup dumbass." "What was that!??!" "You must be blind, go get some stupid bandages." I ordered sharply, pointing a finger at Ko. "Tch. Wait... What actually happened...?" "Do I NEED to punch your brain out to see that Ko is injured?" "Enough, I'll go find the bandages." Peko stepped in and walked off to get the bandages.

I sat next to Ko as Peko came up to us, handing the bandage over. "Thanks Peko, I'll handle it from here." I said, taking the bandage. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ko winced in pain as I wrapped the bandage. "S-Sorry... Is that too tight?" I asked, loosening up the bandages. "That's better... Thanks." He said. "...Thanks....to you too." "For what?" "You protected me, so I didn't get a scratch. Thanks." "...Well... It was nothing. I am your psychiatrist after all. Ehehe." 

I blushed a little and huffed. "Jeez..." I hugged him tightly, and he blushed heavily, looking away. "Umm..."

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!!!"

"SHADDUP!!!"

I had to laugh at their statement. "Well, it's getting late. Let's go back to our tents.. Im really..tired..." I said, yawning midway sentence. "Yeah. Let's go sleep... I'm exhausted..." Most of them agreed and we all split up back to our tents.

*Later that night*

_"Hinata? Hinata!"_

_I could hear Ko whisper yelling at me and groaned, drowsy._

_"Mn... What is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes._

_"I wanna talk for a bit..." "About what?"_

_I rolled over and looked at Ko. "Is something wrong?"_

_"No.. Just lean in a bit... I wanna try something..."_

_"Hm? What is it?"_

_"Uh...."_

_Ko suddenly hugged me and pulled me into his chest, catching me off guard._

_"H-Hey-!!"_

_"I protected you like this right?" "Huh?"_

_I thought about it. "....Yeah.... I guess."_

_"...Mmm, then I'll hug you like this more often, it makes you more comfortable and at ease right?"_

_"_ _....Yeah I guess..."_

_"Wonderful!"_

_I looked up at Ko, who was smiling happily._

_"Great!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/361560769-love-in-an-asylum-part-15


	16. Part 16

Nagito's p.o.v.

After we came back from that camping trip, everything seemed to go back to normal, well almost everything. Hinata's been rather quiet and moody lately, and his mind keeps floating off somewhere else. He keeps playing with his food and he isn't paying attention in lessons. It's getting really worrying....

"Hinata. Hinata!" We were in the cafeteria, and he was daydreaming again, so I clapped in front of his face, making him snap out of it. "Huh? Uh... What is it Ko?" He asked, dazed. "You've been spacing out recently, is something on your mind?" I asked, chewing on a potato. "Uhh, actually I have a question to ask you Ko..." "Yeah? Sure what is it?"

_"...What will happen to you once I'm like...all better...?"_

I blinked. "That's a rather random question..." I thought to myself. 

_"Well... The thing is, once you're all better, you can take care of yourself so you won't need to stay with me. Or even need to be involved with me anymore."_

"So... I can't be with you that often anymore...?" He whispered. "Well, we can still chat at school." I said. "......." He got up and walked off. "Eh? Hinata! Where're you going?" Bathroom. Don't follow me." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, not really wanting to eat anymore. "...Hm." "Hey Nagito." I looked over. "Oh hey Fuyuhiko. What's up?" I turned over and started chatting about with Fuyuhiko. "Oh yeah, did you know, there's this cool thing I found on the internet and-!" Ahaha, there he goes. I listened along, with a hand leaning on my cheek, watching and listening to  him talk.

Hajime's p.o.v.

_"...I won't let myself get better..."_

He's the only one I have left. Izuru-nii broke his promise to me. I can't trust him anymore. 

"Hajime! Enough, you need to stop doing that!" 

His hand went right through mine, a cold breeze passing by. "I-It hurts a lot..." A lot of blood seeped out of the wound and I started to tear up. "Hajime! Enough you might-!" 

The last thing I saw was the concrete ground of the bathroom before everything turned black.

Nagito's p.o.v.

Now I was getting worried. Recess is over, but I couldn't find Hinata anywhere, he wasn't in class, and no one saw him come back to the cafeteria. Now there was only one option I could think of, I hoped he was in the bathroom. 

I rushed over there, only to see Hinata on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him, and a razor by his side. The blood was seeping out of his arm.

"...Oh no." I rushed over to him and called an ambulance immediately. With that, I ran off to find Mikan, hoping she could help a little. "Mikan! Mikan!!" "W-What?" Mikan was walking in the corridor. I grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "Ah! W-W-Wait-! Nagito!" "Emergency! Emergency!" I yelled, and showed her Hinata. "Kyaaaah!! What happened?!" "I don't know!! Just help him the best until the ambulance arrives!" "O-O-Okay-!" 

After that, we tried our best to help him until the ambulance arrived and took him off.

*Later*

I was waiting outside of Hinata's hospital room, twiddling my thumbs around and looking down. Suddenly, I saw a pair of feet on the ground in front of me and looked up. It was one of the doctors. I recognized him, he used to work with my mom, she's talked about him sometimes. He didn't seem happy, he was super serious.

"So... I heard you took over your mother's responsibility on trying to treat the one child she hasn't helped yet.." He said. I nodded. "I'm still trying... But I'm sure I'll-" He grabbed me by the front of my shirt and hoisted me up. "Give it up already! This kid can't be helped he's gone over the edge! Just look at this! He practically managed to kill himself in the time you weren't watching! What chance do you have?! Give up!" I flinched at his harsh voice but glared at him. "Enough. I am the one taking care of him. He is my responsibility and I will give up when I say so. I will help him in the name of my mother."

_"You will never be as good as your mother and you know it!!"_

_At that, something inside me triggered, and my fist collided with his face before I could process what happened._

_He let me go, and I suddenly tackled him to the ground, punching him multiple times, I could feel myself cry._

_A lot of people looked at us, wondering if they should help.  
_

"...I'm just...trying to help him... He's suffering."

_"He lost the one person he loved the most just like me!! You think it's that easy to move on?! I understand his pain and that's why I'm helping him! You think I did this just to prove I'm like my mom?!?!"_

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal Hinata, with bandages wrapped around his arms and a nurse helping him, standing there. He had a small smile on his face and walked over. "Hina-"

_"Really... It can't be helped can it...? You're determined to help me... Oh well, I might as well accept it. If it makes you happy, then I'm fine with anything."_

_He bent down and hugged me tightly._

_"Ahaha... Maybe... I should stop being so clingy huh... It made you pretty upset so I'll stop."_

"E-Eh...?" I looked up at him. "Sorry. I never wanted to stop being with you, so I thought...cutting myself really badly would give off the impression I was still..bad. So I could stay with you longer." He explained. "Eh... Wait, does that mean you-" "N-No-! ...Well... Not fully anyways... I know I'm not... Ya know... Supposed to see ghosts but... Izuru-nii is still there... Do you think I'm still seeing illusions?" I was honestly surprised, he was still leaning on my chest, mumbling a few things to himself. 

"He's...changed a lot. The way he talks is pretty different... Did he hear what I said earlier?" I thought. "Um... I think we'd best discuss this matter once you're discharged right?" I said. Hinata looked up. "Alright..." 

*After a few days*

It's been...a bit strange for these few days. I visit Hinata all the time, and we chat a lot. It's just.. He seems a little more...

_Happy._

Finally though, he was discharged. And as we promised, we chatted about the matter as we walked back to my house.

"...Well... I know this might be a touchy question but if I don't know then we can't progress..." I said, stopping at the house. "Yeah... What is it?" 

_"Do you uh...know and understand the fact that Izuru's dead?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/365951632-love-in-an-asylum-part-16


	17. Part 17

Hajime's p.o.v.

_"Do you uh...know and understand the fact that Izuru's dead?"_

I stopped in my tracks and looked down. When I stared up at the roof, Izuru-nii was sitting up there. I froze and my breath hitched. "A-Are you okay Hinata?" Ko asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I sighed sadly. "Yeah... I'm fine. As for your previous question, I'm afraid I'll have to say no... He's on the roof right now." I said, pointing up at him. Ko blinked, looking up. "Aha... I forgot you can't see him... Sorry sorry..." I said, lowering my hand. "Umm... What's it uhh like when...you know..." I stared at Ko. "You know what? Ugh... Let's discuss this inside." With that, he shoved me into the house.

Nagito's p.o.v.

"Wow okay. How the hell am I supposed to tell him about the whole possession thing?!?! Oh God this is gonna be confusing as all hell...." I thought, rattling through my brain for an idea. Just then, I heard a small yawn and turned around. Hinata was rubbing his eyes. "Are you tired Hinata?" "A-A little..." I smiled softly. It's been quite a long day after all. "Alright, let's get to bed kay?" "Mmhmm..." We went to go get ready, changing and all that.

After that, I went downstairs, slumped down on the couch and tried to go to sleep, expecting Hinata to go to my room to sleep, but he didn't...

He slumped next to me on the couch and leaned against me. "H-Huh...?" I was a bit confused. "Hm? What? We've done this before." Hinata mumbled. "O-Okay..." I looked away and pulled up the blanket to both of us. "...Night Ko...." "Ah? Oh uh... Goodnight to you too Hinata..." I muttered and closed my eyes, trying to get to sleep.

*Next day*

I opened my eyes and blinked, looking around. "Hinata...?" I  got up and looked around, but he wasn't there. "Eh? Hinata?" I searched all around the house, but he was nowhere to be found, I couldn't think of anywhere he would go off to THIS early in the morning. I got up, got dressed and went out to look for him. I realized that it was raining, rather heavily even. "Eh? It's raining... Where could Hinata have gone when it was raining like this?" I sighed and went off to get an umbrella, hurrying around to look for him.

Eventually, in a crowd of people, I spotted a glimpse of brown hair and a white shirt and swiftly turned around, spotting, who I assumed, was Hinata, and dashed after him. "Hinata?!" I yelled after him. He either didn't hear me, or was ignoring me as he walked into an alleyway. "Hinata!!" I shouted again, cornering him into a wall, only to see that he had red eyes.

_"Izuru..."_

He glared menacingly at me. Did I do something wrong...? 

"Stop prying into me and Hajime. I don't like the way he looks at you. Stop getting close to him. I'm the only one who can do that..." He said, growling at me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I have a question... Couldn't you just possess someone else?" I asked.

"....I don't like possessing anyone else... Hajime's just for me. You know?" I sighed. "Well then you stop. I'm helping him and I'm not about to let something I can't even see stop me okay? You're his brother and he loves you, so shouldn't you support his decisions?" "....Who said you had a right to say that?!" God, he was mad now. 

_"Well. How about I never go away?"_

He smirked. "N-No way-!" 

_"I'm the one who's supposed to comfort him and have him lean on right...? So why are you suddenly in the loop?!"_

"...Ah... I get it. I think he feels that once Hinata gets 'better' he won't be needed anymore." I thought to myself. Suddenly, he got up and pushed me out of the way, marching back. I soon realized that he was heading back to my house. "I-Izuru!" I went after him. 

_"I'm just helping him! Aren't you supposed to be his older brother?!"_

_He stopped at the front door, not wanting to go inside._

_"Once he grows up... I'll disappear... That's how it's going to go right? As long as you're around... He's only going to need you right...?"_

Izuru started tearing up. I sighed. "You're a pretty big idiot for an older brother you know?" I said. He looked up at me. It was a good thing he wasn't able to punch me, I just kept dodging around. I know for a fact that Hinata was, no offense to him, pretty weak. I knew Hinata quite well. Something like this wasn't much of a problem honest.

 _"Since your parents were pretty big dickheads to Hinata, but were nice to you, it's pretty obvious they wouldn't have taught you how to be an older brother. And above that, Hinata's been clinging onto you for who-knows-how-long. I guess he plays a part of changing your way of thinking too."_  

His eyes widened, and he backed up from me. "Huh. Guess I hit the jackpot." I said, smirking. Izuru sighed irritably. "Let's discuss this inside." "....Fine." We went inside and I got out a towel from the bathroom to help dry him off. "Alright. 'Mr Psychiatrist' What the hell am I supposed to do then?" He mumbled, sitting on the couch. I shrugged, sitting next to him.

"I dunno. I've never had a sibling before. But if I had to put it into another perspective then..." I scrolled through my words carefully before continuing.

_"An older brother's job is to keep watch, give advice and listen to their younger brother's problems and do accordingly. And after they've matured enough to live on their own, you've gotta let him go. But of course, he won't forget you. You're his family aren't you? Besides in your case, he'll love you even more and always keep you in his mind."_

_I turned to him._

_"You still think you'll disappear?"_

_Izuru sighed in defeat and I swear I saw a slight smile appear on his face._

_"Well... You're pretty cool. I understand why Hajime likes you now."_

I blinked.

...........

"WHAT?!?!"

He smirked. "What? Hit a red light?"

My face turned crimson red at that and I looked away. 

"...Are you trying to flirt with me as Izuru or Hinata...? I don't really err...get it..." I said.

_"Ahahaha, didn't you hear what I said? Hajime's the one who likes you, not me. Besides, I know ALLLLL his fantasies... Heh."_

Suddenly, he pushed me down the couch, pining me there, him looming above me. 

"E-E-Eh?!?!" My mind was blank.

Shit I have to get outta this situation! 

_"I..." I looked down._

_I managed to push Izuru off of me._

_"....Someone like me can't fall in love with their patient. Besides, Hinata's a guy... We're both guys. He should love a nicer girl. He deserves a better life right...?"_

_Izuru just blinked at me and shrugged._

_"Well... I'll take the whole 'older brother' ordeal into consideration. What Hajime decides to do with his life now and who he decides to be is entirely up to him. I won't intrude anymore. Well, see you then."_

Right as he said that, he fell over on me. As he woke up, I noticed his eyes were back to normal. "...Uh... Hi Hinata..." I said, awkwardly scratching the back of my head.

"Hi Ko!" He beamed happily, like nothing had happened. "Hi... Are you okay now?" "Eh? What're you talking about?" "Uhhh nevermind..." I said. "Ko..." "Y-Yeah?"

_"...Did uhh...Izuru-nii tell you anything..? He keeps..giving me this weird thumbs up it's...sorta freaking me out..."_

_".....Uh...."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/367671959-love-in-an-asylum-part-17


	18. Part 18

Nagito's p.o.v.

"Oh God... Um..." I looked away, trying to cover my face to hide the blush forming. "Ko?" Hinata just tilted his head innocently at me. "I-It was nothing..." I had to bail on that one...

"Hmm... Oh yeah! That reminds me!" Hinata suddenly pounded his fist into his other hand like a hammer sorta thing. "Chiaki told me of this awesome new arcade that opened up recently! Wanna go check it out?" "You sure?" "Yeah! Let's go relieve some tension kay? Izuru-nii says it's okay!" I swear to God, if Izuru was a real person, I would've punched him by now.

But I couldn't say no to Hinata's puppy dog eyes so I agreed and we headed off, or rather, Hinata dragged me off.

Hajime's p.o.v.

My eyes sparkled as Izuru-nii sat on the roof of the arcade area. It was pretty strange.. He told me to invite Ko to this arcade we went together as kids... I wonder why he wanted me to lie... Oh well! I love this place and I wanna hang out with Ko!

I admit... I did develop a small crush, but I guess maybe it's just me being clingy, like to Izuru-nii. I don't want to burden Ko, so I just called it a baby crush I intend to end soon. But for now, since Izuru-nii asked so nicely, I'll just hang out with Ko here!

The blaring music of the machines, the bright light emitting, it brought back so many memories I loved. "Ko! Which one do you wanna play first?" I turned to look at Ko, who was looking around. "A-Are you sure you want me to have the first choice...?" "Course!" "Uhhh that one then." He pointed at a 1v1 fighting joystick button game. Awesome! I kick butt at that game!

"Okee!" I dragged him over and we sat down to play. After a few minutes, I realized how good Ko actually was, pressing the buttons and doing multiple different combos at one go, maneuvering the joystick to dodge my attacks, wow. "You lose! Winner Player 1!" "Ahhh I lost..." I whined unhappily. Ko just raised his arms in victory. "Hehe, I wasn't the game champ for nothing Hinata." He chuckled. "You were a game champ?!" "In my primary school, you see...."

My eyes sparkled as he talked about how good he was at games at that time. Donkey kong, Centipede, Pac man, old multiplayer fighting games he ruled it all!! Amazing! I learned quite a bit I didn't know before about Ko. It was pretty fun seeing him talk. "Hinata?" I snapped to attention as Ko waved a hand in my face. "Ah? Yes?" "You okay? Your face is slightly red? You have a fever?"

"....Eh....?"

I touched my face and looked at my reflection in one of the blacked out screens of the game. My cheeks were tinted. W-Was I blushing the whole time?! Why?!?!

"Uhh just one of those times I guess...?" I looked up to see Izuru-nii sitting on one of those table puck games, smirking and giving me those weird thumbs up again. What is with him???

"Errr.. Okay. Well I've had my share. Which game do you wanna play?" Ko asked, looking around for any games he thought I might like. But I already had my choice.

_"Dance dance revolution!!"_

Nagito's p.o.v.

I blinked at what Hinata said. I wasn't expecting that he'd be the type to like those kind of games... Oh well. We walked off to those dancing platform games and played it. I didn't play these games often since it never really caught my eye, but I got the hang of it pretty fast and caught up to Hinata's pace.

"Wow! You're a natural Ko!" Hinata said, turning to me surprised while we were still playing. "Heh. Thanks but you're still better since you have more experience." I said back, jumping around to the rhythm. A small crowd actually gathered for a bit to watch. We finally finished after a good 20 minutes, and I must admit, that was pretty exhausting...

"Phew... You okay Hinata?" I asked. He huffed tiredly. "Y-Yeah... Can we go for a drink please?" "Of course! Come on, there's a cafe not far from here." I said, helping him up and leaving the arcade. That was a good experience. We got to the cafe I mentioned and I let Hinata order some water while I went to look for seats.

Just then, I noticed a girl with blonde hair tied into pigtails and frowned. 

_Junko_ _Enoshima_ _... I've been told that she bullied Hinata the most during high school...._

She walked over to Hinata just as he was paying and suddenly tripped him over. The water splashed everywhere and I immediately stood up, rushing over to help him up. "Hinata, you okay?" I asked. "Y-Yeah... I'm good." "Pfft. Who's that? Your boyfriend? How amateur." I noticed Hinata take a deep breath and stand up.

" _Listen up_ _Enoshitma_ _. I'm finished with your_ _bullshit_ _. Leave us alone."_

My eyes widened. He was...standing up for himself. Awesome! Suddenly, Junko got up and tackled Hinata down, punching him furiously  
Everyone in the cafe just sat there watching as he got punched.

_Now I knew I had to do something._

I was glad he could stand for himself, but he was physically weak. I walked to the cashier.

"Excuse me, do you have an empty glass bottle?" I asked politely. She nodded quickly and handed me an empty glass wine bottle. I smiled, thanking her.

_I walked to the struggling duo and smiled._

_"Hey_ _Enoshitma_ _."_

_She swiftly turned around to face me._

_I smashed the glass bottle against her face, sharp glass shards flying everywhere._

She screamed, covering her furiously bleeding face. I kicked her off Hinata and helped him stand up.

"I-I'll call the fucking cops on you bastards!!!!" She yelled at us. I chuckled lightly. "Yes. Go ahead and tell them how you beat up a defenseless kid why don't you?" I said, looking at Hinata, who had a number of forming cuts and bruises forming on his face.

_"First time your hair. Second time your face. Third time. Well... Are you daring enough to find out?"_

Junko dashed out of the cafe, with everyone staring at us. "Hinata, let's go home and bandage your face okay?" I asked. He was crying slightly because of the pain but was trying to toughen it out. "Mmhmm..." "Heh... How you've matured... I'm glad." I said, smiling happily at him and grabbing his hand, hoisting him up.

*Later*

"Ow ow ow!" "Oops. Was that too much?" "N-No... Over here, loosen it here." Hinata pointed where he wanted the bandages to be loosened at. "Okay okay here's good." I was finally done and put away the first aid kit. It was kinda funny seeing white and brown splotches of the bandages slapped on Hinata's face.

"Ehehe.... You've really grown Hinata..." I said, sitting on the couch with him. "Really..? I don't...think I changed that much... I just... Well, you..want me to get better so..."

_"Does this...make you happy? That I'm...well, 'better' I guess...?"_

_I blinked._

_"Uhh.. Well yeah, of course-!"_

_Why am I...?_

_"Well, now you uh...can kinda, you know...live your own life now...."_

_My heart hurts._

_"You don't have to stay with me anymore."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/368157946-love-in-an-asylum-part-18


	19. Part 19

Hajime's p.o.v.

I looked down.

"That's right... This was his goal... I know I've matured being with him but...I don't get it..." I thought to myself. I really wanted to cry, but I sucked it up, because I knew Ko would feel guilty if I did. He knew how emotionally attached I was to him.

_I don't...want to break that attachment..._

"W-Where should I go...?" I stuttered out. "W-Well...." Ko scratched the back of his head awkwardly. 

_"You could...go back to your parents..."_

My eyes widened and I pushed back from him, backing up against a wall. "D-D-Don't e-ever mention t-them-!!!" I yelled at him, clutching my head. My memories came back of what they've done.

_"They don't deserve to be called my parents..."_

"Hinata, maybe your parents have changed their point of view. It's alright okay?" Ko tried to say positively. I frowned at him. "No." "Come on...." "No." "Seriously... Come on. Pack your stuff, let's go find your parent's house." I didn't know what to do, but...Ko's voice sounded forced. He basically kept dragging me off. I didn't know what to do...

_He just...wanted me to go...?_

*Later*

Nagito's p.o.v.

I know I shouldn't be doing this. Not when Hinata doesn't want to. But... I can't stand this anymore, I need him to go. I don't like this feeling in my chest. He can do things without me by his side now. He can make up with his parents and get a life of his own. Yeah... "It's fine Hinata. You won't have to come and see me all the time or feel like you're a bother to me or anything like that." I said. He just kept looking down as we walked. It was so quiet and awkward, I eventually shut up as well and walked, listening to the bustling people walking on the streets and cars zooming past.

It turns out that Hinata's house was far up in the mountains. It seemed quite a bit like a temple. We walked up the stairs to the house. "Hurry up Hinata we're almost there!" I said, turning to him, he was looking down as he carried his bag.

We reached the front door, as I was about to open it, a hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder, yanking it, making me stumble backwards. I yelped in surprise and looked up. It was Hinata, but his eyes were red. "I-Izuru?!" I said. He glared down at me and yanked me over behind some trees in the forest near the house.

"You're making a VERY bad mistake." He warned. "What?" I tilted my head at him. "I don't understand what you're saying." "Listen. No matter what ANYONE says. Our parents will never. EVER. Change. They hold their hatred towards Hajime to the ends of time. Nothing will change that." He said, his expression told me he was serious but...

_Surely any parents couldn't be that bad... Right??_

"I really think Hinata can just talk with his parents! And can't you just help him?" I said. He shook his head vigorously. "No. You HAVE to believe me. Hajime has to stay with you or someone else okay?" I didn't like this idea... I don't want to be attached to Hinata, he has to learn to do stuff independently and without my help.

_He and I have to let each other go. That's settled. That's the best route._

****"Nagito. I'm dead serious. Stop this. I can tell you're not thinking properly about this come on." He said. "Stop. Just leave me be and let me do my own thing." I said, slightly raising my voice. "....Alright. Have it your way." He finally gave up and his eyes changed back to his olive green. "Eh...? What happened?" He asked, looking up at me. "N-Nothing... Come on." "O-O-Okay...." He followed me to the house and stared up at it.

I looked at him and examined his reaction closely. Hinata's eyes were shot wide open and his mouth was wide agape, breathing slowly and heavily. "Hinata. Are you okay?" I said, concerned slightly. "A-Ah... I just- I...really...don't know...." He turned away from me and the house. "I'm scared... I don't want to go inside..."

"It'll be fine. Trust me okay?" I encouraged. He gulped and ever so slightly nodded. "A-A-A-Alright...." I knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

Hajime's p.o.v.

I'm scared... I feel like air is being sucked out of my lungs like a vacuum. The door opened, and there they stood.

_The people supposedly called my mother and father._

They stared at Ko. "Yes? Who are you?" They suddenly looked at me and the father glared. "...Why are you here you little brat." "Woah woah woah... I just need you guys to talk and make up for everything okay?" Ko said, blocking me from them. "Just...talk with him. He's your son..." He tried to reason with them. The mother looked at me and drooled a little. 

_"Of course~ We'll take good care of him~"_

I stepped back. "They're different from before... But not in a good way." I thought. That was the most appropriate answer. Ko seemed to believe them almost instantly though, and that worried me... "Great! Isn't that great Hinata?" He said, looking over at me. I didn't want to disagree but... I don't know... I didn't want to hurt his feelings...

_"I just...don't..like this..."_

Ko pushed me over to them and they whispered to each other and both of them smirked. "This feeling... I feel so scared...I can't move..." I thought. 

_Is this fear...? I'm terrified... Help..._

I looked up at Izuru-nii on the roof and he was shaking his head unhappily. He...can't help me..? 

_Ko supports me going back to THIS hell hole. And Izuru-nii can't do anything..._

_....I'm alone again....?_

_..........._

_....I don't care anymore... It isn't like it mattered._

_I laughed a little and skipped off to the two adults._

Nagito's p.o.v.

_He smiled happily at me._

_Wait a minute..._

_That smile is-_

_"Hey! Hey! Play a bit with me and Izuru-nii!"_

_It's the same from day one..._

_He skipped off, away from me and to the adults._

_However, he turned to me for a moment, and shot me the meanest glare I've ever seen in my life._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"You're a dirty filthy liar. And don't you ever forget that Komaeda."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all were probably breathing heavily or shaking your monitor screen or phone and screaming: nuuuuu or something XD Sorry, I suck at angst. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/370897269-love-in-an-asylum-part-19


	20. Part 20

Nagito's p.o.v.

These past few days have been a literal hell. I couldn't sleep for the past three days, and I kept nodding off in class. I had no appetite, and whenever I forced myself to eat, I'd puke the food out almost immediately, no matter what.

Hinata hasn't been showing up for school at all either, and no one's heard from him. Not one. I got a bit worried. Well okay, I was freaking out. But... I just really didn't want to have to deal with him anymore.

Hajime's p.o.v.

My breath was heavy and ragged. Was it hot? Or cold? I didn't know anymore. The black gooey disgusting creature came up to me with its red eyes. "Hey.... Give up already....." It said with its weird melty voice, it honestly just looked like it could melt into puddle at any second. But I knew it wouldn't go away. "...I don't know." "Come on......." "Go...away...."

_Alone again.... Where's Izuru-nii....?_

_I looked up at the 'thing' and sighed._

_"....I'm such an idiot..."_

Nagito's p.o.v.

I sighed, tapping my pencil on my paper. "Another day without Hinata. Where the hell is he?!" I wondered angrily.

"NAGITO!!!" My thoughts were interrupted by Chiaki rushing to my table in a hustle. "Err what's wrong?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "You need to see this!!" She yelled, shoving her phone in my face. It was message from Hinata. Huh? Why would he suddenly send a message to her after being silent for so long?

_"Help."_

Have I ever dashed out of class faster than this?

Nope.

I was out of class in less than two seconds, or even less honestly. "OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod!!!!!!" I yelled in my mind. "Why didn't he do anything?! Oh my freaking God....!!" This wasn't something I could let up anymore. Not at all.

Suddenly, my phone rattled in my jean pocket and I took it out to see a call from Fuyuhiko. I quickly answered him. "DUDE. What the hell?! You ran out of the class like supersonic! What's going on?!" He yelled through the phone. "Get Peko and leave the explanations to Chiaki, go to Hinata's house ASAP." I said quickly. Before he had the chance to answer, I hung up, having to focus on running.

"I hope he got everything." I thought, hurrying along to Hinata's house. Not lying, when I say Fuyuhiko's fast, HE IS FAST. He caught up to me in less than 10 minutes, but I could tell he was out of breath. He had Chiaki and Peko with him. "That text message... Are you sure Hajime isn't playing some kind of prank?" He asked, huffing. "No. That isn't possible. He wouldn't make that kind of joke." I told them. Peko agreed, and so did Chiaki.

"Let's get up there! Quick!" Chiaki said, pointing at the house. I nodded and hurried up there, leading everyone. "HINATA!!!" I yelled, slamming the door open. There was silence and darkness. Peko quickly switched on the lights. But it was still empty. "Let's look around." Peko said. I went around the area, looking around cautiously but quickly.

_I opened the door, to what I believed, was his room._

_And what I saw couldn't have been more horrifying._

_Hinata was lying motionless, slumped against the wall, there was blood everywhere, but I could see it coming from three places._

_Hinata's arms, legs and chest._

_I rushed over to him and pulled him close._

_"....Ko.... Why are..." "Shhh... We'll get help. Don't worry..." "...It hurts.... It...hurts a lot... Why does it hurt...?" "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."_

"Nagito?!" Peko rushed in, but when she saw the scene, she quickly called up an ambulance. "What happened?" She asked. "I don't know. But there's one thing we know for sure. We have to get Hinata out of here, Come on!" I said, taking off my jacket and tying it around Hinata's waist, hoping to stop the bleeding around the chest.

*Later*

I stayed in the hospital, watching over Hinata. The doctors told me he had suffered extreme blood loss, but thankfully, he didn't lose TOO much. He would be unconscious for quite some time, but he'd be fine. I was so relieved when I heard that, and ever since then, I stayed by his side, only going off for about 30 minutes to eat and go to the bathroom.

It's been eight hours now, Hinata's heart rate was still stable, but I was getting very tired now. "Ugh.... This is hard...staying awake..." I ended up slumping down onto the side of the bed and fell asleep.

*A while later*

Hajime's p.o.v.

I opened my eyes, pain shooting everywhere. "Ow....." I groaned, deciding to just stay there and try to figure out where I was. "Okay... This looks like a hospital. Who got me here? How'd I even get here?" I wondered. I turned my head slightly to my side, only to see Ko lying at the side of the bed, asleep.

_It was...sorta like the area brightened up a bit... I don't know..._

I looked around. Izuru-nii wasn't here...huh... "Ko... Ko...!" I whispered, shaking. "Rise and shine... Ko..." He didn't wake up. He must be tired... "....What happened...." I wondered. I just pondered over it, trying to regain my memories.

"...I'm tired..."

I just eventually fell back to sleep.

_"Leave me alone.....already..."_

_"Shut up you worthless bitch!!!" He kicked me in the side._

_He's drunk again..._

_He left the room, leaving me there._

_"I'll die of blood lose at this rate... Oh well...."_

_"Hinata, are you alright?" ...Why'd I think of that...?_

_Why would I think of you?_

_.........._

_I reached for my phone and texted the first person up on my contacts list, my vision was too blurry, and I couldn't see the name clearly, but it should definitely be one of my classmates._

_Everything turned black after that._

I blinked, waking up again and staring up at the ceiling. "...I see. That's what happened then." I concluded. Ko was still asleep, so I bet I wasn't asleep long... Guess I should try to wake him up again.

_"Ko... Hey Ko... Wake up come on..." I said, a little louder than before._

"Mnn...." He groaned, lifting up his face and rubbing his eyes. Once he realized that I was awake, he pounced up and hugged me. It hurts buuuut...

Eh.

"Thank God-! Are you alright? How are you feeling??" He blubbered out a bunch of questions, confusing me. "Ehm... Too many questions! Slow down Ko!" I struggled to say. He immediately pulled back, nervous. "A-Ah-! Right! Sorry...." He said. "Erm... How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting back down on the chair. I shrugged. "Eh. Better than when I was in that hell hole." I said. "Oh...." Ko looked down, but I could see guilt written all over his face.

_"I'm sorry.... I'm sorry..."_

I stared at him and titled my head.

"....Huh...."

I patted his head. "I-It's fine..." I lowered my head.

"But... Maybe I'll just stick with Izuru-nii after this." Ko's eyes widened and he looked up at me. "What?" "I'm just gonna leave later. I mean, I'm not supposed to be with you right? Sooo I'll just head to the house me and Izuru-nii live in." I explained. He frowned and shook his head.

_"No. You have to stay with me again."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/384077530-love-in-an-asylum-part-20


	21. Part 21

Nagito's p.o.v.

Hinata glared unhappily at me. "Oh NOW you want me back?!" I sighed irritably. "This isn't some petty love sickness Hinata. I'm making sure you're safe. That's all." I explained. His face turned red and turned away. I sighed. "Jeez..."

There was...something I found out during Hinata's absence. "........" I really didn't want to tell him because of how he might react. "Look. The doctor said you can be discharged by tomorrow." "...Fine..." He looked away but winced in pain because of how he turned his neck. "You need to rest the back of your head onto the pillow." I said. He huffed but did as he was told. 

"Visiting hours is over sir." I looked over to see a nurse peeking through the door. I got up from the chair. "Alright. I'll be back tomorrow morning Hinata. Get some rest." I said, walking out. I could faintly hear him say something in return.

_"You too... See you tomorrow Ko..."_

I headed home during the night. Probably not my best idea during that time. "Hey there hot stuff~" 

Oh for fuck's sake. 

Whoever that was behind me tried to slip a hand under my shirt, but I grabbed his arm and swung him over. I stared at him, in front of me on the pavement, dazed from that experience. "Don't even think it you drunk turd." 

"How dare you mess with our leader huh?!" There were more voices in the area. "..Can't believe this." I had to fight a bunch of drunk worthless adults that night. I came back bruised and cut. But I didn't care that badly.

I've dealt with many fights like this because of the incident with my mother. People tried to kidnap me, thinking I was actually WORTH something. Some tried to bribe me to get illegal medicine. Are these guys 3 year olds?!?!

I sighed and sat down on the couch, trying to wrap the bandage around my chest and arm. One of them jabbed me with a pocket knife and I was bleeding rather hard. I finally managed to bandage myself enough and yawned tiredly. "Jeez..." I sighed and slumped down on my bed. I didn't bother putting on a shirt, afraid that the blood might stain. So I just wore some shorts and crawled into bed, tucking myself in and going to sleep.

*Next day*

Dang, I overslept. I hurriedly put on a shirt and jeans and ran out. I managed to get to the hospital relatively early. Visiting hours recently began, so I went straight to find Hinata's room. 

"Hinata?" I peered into his room. He was still asleep. I sighed and went to the chair and sat there, watching him. After a little while, he finally woke up.

"Morning Hinata." I greeted. He stared at me for a few moments. 

_"Where's your jacket?"_

I froze. "W-What do you mean...?" My jacket was stained with blood, so I had to wash it. I didn't think he'd notice.

"You always wear your green jacket no matter what, even if it was blazing hot. So why aren't you wearing it now? Especially in a cold hospital." He said. I looked down.

"It's nothing." I tried to cover it up. "The doctors said I could walk around, but I couldn't leave the hospital. So..." 

Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bed. "H-Hey-! What the hell?! Hinata-!!!" I was caught off guard and landed right into the bed.

I tried to get off, but Hinata was hugging me quite tightly by the side, I couldn't get off. "Don't struggle so much..." He mumbled, really pulling me close to him. 

He reached under my shirt and felt my bandages. I shuddered. "...Did you get into a fight?" He asked. "N-No..." "You're lying." "N-No I'm not." "Hnnnmm..." He kept feeling my chest wrapped in bandages. "C-Can you stop that-?!" I pushed him away. "Come on.... Please? I'm tired..." "......." I sighed. "Fine..."

He snuggled up to me. "You're such a baby." He muttered. "Izuru-nii wants to sleep you know. So I want to sleep too." "Just because your brother wants to sleep doesn't mean you have to sleep too..." "I'm feeling tired too. Just coincidence. You think too much." He mumbled, I could tell he was extremely tired.

I blushed slightly as he snuggled next to me, hugging me and falling asleep. I sighed and pulled the blanket up to us. I wanted to sleep a little too. I didn't mind sleeping a little more either.

*A little while later*

I was already fully rested, and I just really wanted to get up. Hinata's grip on me loosened up a bit, and I managed to sit up. I texted Fuyuhiko and Chiaki, they were wondering why I wasn't at school. I just told them I was with Hinata. I looked over to him and patted his head.

"Come on kid, can you please? I want you to wake up already. I wanna talk to you." I said, shaking his shoulder. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "How long was I out...?" "I dunno." We started talking for a while happily.

"Ko, how'd you get those wounds?" Hinata asked. I didn't want to answer him. "Tell me please? I need to know..." I sighed. "Just fighting off some rough housers." "But you got hurt..." "So? This isn't the first time." I froze. Whoops, tongue slipped.

Hinata frowned. "I can't believe you did that..." He mumbled. "What? It's self defense." I said. "Why do want to fight?" I sighed. "Self defense." "No, why do you do it?" He asked. "Stupid idiots. They wanted to kidnap me after my mom died. And they thought they could bribe or steal money and illegal medicine. I always made sure to be extra cautious." I explained. "What happened to your dad?" I froze.

_"...I don't want to talk about it."_

Hinata tilted his head at me. "Why?" "I-I just- I don't want to talk about it okay?" I tried to change the subject, but this guy is persistent. "I-I need to go to the bathroom. Wait here." I left the room hastily and speed walked to the bathroom. 

I've always kept my mind occupied over my mother's death to forget my father. But... ugh. This sucks.

I stared down at old scars on my arm and lifted some hair out of my face to reveal a scar.

_"..You think you've been through worse."_

_"But you don't know what I've been through."_

I washed my face a bit before heading back. Although, I think I was in there for quite some time. When I got back, Hinata was texting someone on his phone. "What're you doing?" I asked. "Just texting Chiaki. She's nice to chat to. I didn't know you could use your phone in class." He said. "Actually you can't, but Chiaki's the Ultimate Gamer so it's kinda like she has special privileges." I explained.

Hinata mumbled something under his breath. "..Don't get hurt again..." I heard him say something along the lines of that. "Relax I won't." I sat by the bed and patted him. 

"Can you sing please?" He asked. I blinked. "Err.. Why?" "J-Just-!" He punched my shoulder in a whiny way.

"Alright alright.. Erm lemme think..." Then, I remembered one song. I liked it a lot and I've showed Hinata the song a bunch. "How about that one? I can play it on my phone too..." I said. He nodded. "Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what song was played by the end, it's this: https://youtu.be/elC2uKfEKbg Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/388321983-love-in-an-asylum-part-21


	22. Part 22

Hajime's p.o.v.

It was hard adjusting back to school again but I guess I was managing fine. I made friends with Chiaki and Fuyuhiko, but I really didn't talk much to Ko anymore. I just... I didn't feel comfortable around him anymore. I was really tired and uncomfortable, but Izuru-nii urged me to try and find out more about him. I was living with him now.

So, I just casually asked Fuyuhiko something. "Hey Fuyuhiko, do you know anything about Ko's father?" I asked. This was during recess, and he spat out the water he was drinking. "What the-?!" The action shocked me and I jumped back in surprise. Fuyuhiko pulled me closer and whispered hastily in my ear. 

"WHERE did you get this info?!" He whispered-yelled. "Woah woah! I was just curious alright?! He always talks about his mom! S-So I just wanted to know about his dad..." I explained nervously. Fuyuhiko could be fierce when he wanted, and I knew that well enough. 

"Did Nagito say anything about it?" Fuyuhiko asked, finally letting me go and going back to munching his cookie. "Well, he kinda just avoided the topic." I said, shrugging. He sighed, massaging his temple. "And you should've been smart enough to know there was a reason right? Jeez...." He sighed irritably. "Well...." I scratched the back of my head. "Sorry." "It's fine." "What're you guys talking about?" Chiaki popped her head into my vision. 

"Yeah. Nagito's dad.." I started. She instantly frowned. "He's only vaguely mentioned it to us but I pieced the pieces together. Sorta." She said. My eyes lit up. "Will you guys tell me as much as possible? I want every detail!" I said, almost bouncing up from my chair. The two looked at each other and sighed in unison. "You sure?" Chiaki asked.

I nodded vigorously.

"Alrighty then! Buckle up and grab some popcorn!" Fuyuhiko cheered, munching on his cookie again. I had to laugh slightly as he slumped down on his chair. Chiaki cleared her throat. "Well... Erm, let's start from the beginning then. Or, how much I know exactly." She said.

"Well.... Nagito and his parents all lived together. They were very happy and satisfied. His mother was a psychiatrist and his dad was a bartender. It was strange, but they were content. Don't ask why he was a bartender cause I have no idea." She said. 

"Ahem- Arm anyways. Um.... If I remember correctly, this happened when Nagito was 10, I think." Chiaki placed a hand under her chin in thought. "Yeah... I think 10. He uh... He..got into a coma." "What?!" I yelled aloud. Fuyuhiko clamped his hands over my mouth quickly. "Shhhh!!!" He said exasperated. "S-Sorry..."

"That's not even the worse part. He got into a coma because someone poisoned his food with full intentions of killing him, and the police hasn't found them yet." She continued. I just stared and listened attentively. "After that, Nagito's parents hit absolute rock bottom. While his mother still tried to keep her job steady to continue supporting the family, his father completely lost it." Her voice got softer, but i just tilted my head weirdly at her. "Then? Keep going!" I said, to receive a smack to the head by Fuyuhiko. "Dude. This is for real serious." He growled. I simply winced in pain, rubbed the back of my head and nodded. 

Chiaki opened her mouth to continue. "He... He started drinking. Like mad. Going home drunk out of his mind and going berserk." She said. "He eventually died from a car accident while drunk." She finished. "Huh. Pretty normal." I shrugged, looking up at Izuru-nii, who merely shrugged as well. "She's not done genius. And how can you be so casual about dea-?!" 

I shot a death glare at Fuyuhiko.

"Do you want to hear my story then? Why I'm like this?"

He stepped back from me. I looked up at Izuru-nii, whose red eyes shone brightly as he grinned happily. "...A day after that incident, Nagito woke up. His mother, she didn't want to tell him so everyday it was just..."

_"Mom, when's dad gonna come home?"_

_"Mom, isn't dad eating dinner with us?"_

_"Mom, where's dad?"_

"He didn't find out until two years later and..." "It was a shock? He was upset? Angry?" I asked excitedly. They just looked at me weirdly. "..Y-Yeah... Yeah.. Like that." They confirmed. I beamed. "Yay! Now I know more about Ko!" I clapped my hands in glee. "...Don't you feel bad at all?" Chiaki asked. I tilted my head at them.

"There's no use in mourning something that's already gone. Especially when it doesn't include me." I said and looked up at Izuru-nii.

_"Normal people despise it when you linger on someone's death, yet they ask why we don't mourn for someone we don't even know and have nothing to do with."_

_I hate it._

_It's absolutely stupid._

Chiaki and Fuyuhiko simply stared at me in shock and worry. "What? Has your opinion changed of me?" The bell rang out, asking us to return to class and that lunch break was over. I went back to my seat and took out the necessary books. It was going to be a crappy day like always.

*Time skip*

I grabbed my bag, wanting to leave this damned school already. "Hey Ko! You coming?" I asked, popping my head into the classroom as I was just walking out. "Ah-! Alright alright, hang on..." He quickly got up and ran after me as I walked ahead.

We made small talk as we walked home. It was peaceful in the streets, despite all the cars and people scurrying past us. "You know, you really are normal now. Well, not saying you're boring but..." "I'm not crazy is what you're trying to say right?" Ko laughed nervously, nodding and scratching the back of his head awkwardly. I've wondered that for a while now.

_What would I have been like if my parents weren't complete dickheads?_

"Hey Ko...." I started. "Hm?" He looked over at me. "Chiaki and Fuyuhiko told me all they knew about your dad." I said bluntly. He stopped walking and just stood there, frozen on the spot. I blinked and turned to him. "Erm... Ko?" Ko took a deep breath and continued walking. "You don't know the pain of losing lots of people you love over and over and over again." He whispered.

*Later*

I had mixed feelings on what to do now. I just did my homework while the teacher was teaching so I didn't have any homework, but Ko did, and he went upstairs to have some privacy to finish it. I was just downstairs, talking to Izuru-nii. The weird black shadow man hasn't come out for a while, maybe because I've been so... Well, happy or sad doesn't cut it.

Izuru-nii just chatted casually to me. He found interesting things to do in the day. "Oh yeah, so I was thinking maybe you could do something for Nagito for a change." The sudden change of topic startled me. "Uhh what?" I was dumbfounded. What the hell was I supposed to repay Ko with anyways? Doesn't really seem like I could do much.

He floated over to one of the bookshelves I didn't really pay much attention to. I walked over and saw a few cook books. "Maybe you could cook him something?" He suggested, noticing what I saw as well. I thought about it.

"Hm.... Why not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/395313240-love-in-an-asylum-part-22


	23. Part 23

Nagito's p.o.v.

I was finished with my homework and took a quick nap, but I sniffed the air and smelled something delicious coming from downstairs and licked my lips. I got up and headed down to the kitchen and my eyes widened. 

Hinata was holding a ladle and had a cookbook leaning against the counter. The source of smell came from a big metal pot filled with a lot of soup. "Oh, hey Ko!" The boy looked over at me, and I noticed him wearing a frilly pink apron and raised an eyebrow. "Erm...." "What? It's a cooking must." He said. "What're you cooking?" "Soup. Duh. Hang on a sec." He chopped up some potatoes and dumped them into the soup broth. 

"Go sit at the table. It's almost ready." He said, making a shooing motion at me and I rolled my eyes, walking off to the dining table. I sat there and waited patiently, well, drooling slightly because of the smell.

*Later*

Hinata finally came out with a big pot of soup and poured some for me. "Thank you Hinata." I thanked, waiting for him to sit down to eat as well. I clasped my hands together. "Thank you for the food." I said and sipped down the soup.

Oh. My. God.

This was sooo good..!!! I started gulping down the soup like a whore. But I was at least trying to be polite with table manners. Hinata stared at me for a good few seconds before opening his mouth. "You like it?" He asked. How could I respond? This was heavenly! "It's great! Amazing!" I answered, excited. He smiled happily. "I'm glad..." He whispered. I blinked slightly.

"You should really be a cook Hinata. This is amazing." "Well... All I did was stare at the cookbook." He shrugged. "The cookbook doesn't provide everything, I'm surprised you managed to do this!" "I don't know how to take that." "Take it as a compliment." Hinata looked away. "Izuru-nii taught me a bunch... I guess." "Yeah, learned it huh?" "Mmhmm." Things went extremely well after that. We made small talk and Hinata generally seemed happy whenever I complimented him. I need to take notes on this.

Eventually, I headed up to my room to sleep. We were distant the past few days... So I figured Hinata might not be comfortable sleeping with me yet, so I'll be respectful to leave him and let him sleep by himself. After cleaning myself off and changing into my pyjamas, I headed off to bed.

*Later*

I slowly opened my eyes to the darkness, hearing some rustling and shuffling. I let them adjust to the darkness before going to get out of the bed. But, something pushed me back down and kept me there.

"It's just me. Go back to sleep." I know that voice. "Hinata? What're you doing here?" "What does it LOOK like I'm doing? We've done this before right?" I looked down to see a pair of arms tighten around my waist and sighed.

"I thought you'd be uncomfortable with-" "What's there to worry about? We've done this before..." I shifted and turned over to face olive eyes in the darkness. "I'm supposed to be protecting you. Here." With that, I clutched the back of his head and pulled him into my chest like a hug. He shifted slightly, making me frown.

I moved to let go but, "No!" Hinata said, much too quickly, and pulled me closer to him. I was surprised. "Don't- I- I...don't mind this... I like it like this." I looked down at him. "What? Why?" I asked. 

_"....I can hear your heartbeat. That's why."_

_"Err I don't follow..."_

_"....You're not dead..."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing. Go to sleep."_

_"Then you sleep as well."_

_"Fine...."_

_With that, I slowly drifted off to sleep, with my head resting on Hinata's._

*Next day*

I woke up groggily and tried to shift out of the position we were in from last night. I managed to squeeze out of the bed and went off to wash up, get ready for school. Hinata woke up after me and went to get ready as well. 

Hajime's p.o.v.

I already changed clothes in the bedroom while Ko was in the bathroom doing his own thing to clean up. Just then, I heard something weird and walk over to the bathroom door. "Uh... Ko?" I said, pressing my ear against the door. "Hinata? Listen... Could you erm...help me?" I blinked and shrugged. "Sure. What do you want me to do?" 

_"I left my school clothes in the closet. Can you bring them over?"_

My heart almost stopped and my chest tightened. "Oh fucking-" I looked up at Izuru-nii, who just shrugged and pointed to the closet. I sighed and went over, getting out the uniform. I was seriously about to have a heart attack on how fast my heart was beating as I knocked the bathroom door. I found it was unlocked and quickly called to tell him before slowly creaking the door open. 

Ko was standing in the bathroom with wet dripping hair and a towel wrapped around his waist. I stared, eyes wide and cheeks DEFINITELY red. I couldn't stop looking at him and scanning over his body. "Errr.... Can you..?" He reached out for the clothes, but I could see the towel..slowly...draping off...

"BAM!!"

I chucked the clothes in his face and slammed the bathroom door shut behind me, breathing heavily and blushing. "Oh my God..." "Pfft-" I glared up at Izuru-nii, who was laughing up on top of the closet.

*Later*

I managed to get that blush off my face and Ko managed to get dressed as well. We both headed to school and I looked over as we walked the streets.

I spotted a small black cat out in the streets and tilted my head at it.

_Until I saw a truck heading right for it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol cliffhanger XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/399408542-love-in-an-asylum-part-23


	24. Part 24

Hajime's p.o.v.

I raced straight towards the black cat and scooped it up. I heard the lights and loud honking of the truck heading for me and shut my eyes, waiting for the hit right in the road. 

But it never came.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Ko standing in front of me, facing the truck and his hands were blocking the truck in a protective matter. "What the hell are you doing idiot?! Do you WANT to die?!?!" The truck driver was angry and shaking his fist at the both of us. "If you wanna die, do it yourself!!" He shouted. "Mind your own fucking business, and peel your eyes open and check them cause you're color blind as FUCK!!!" Ko suddenly yells, twice as loud, jabbing a finger at the traffic light, which was red.

"Fuck yourself, or fuck your mom!" With that, he grabbed my arm and tugged me away, I still clutched the black cat in my arms as he did. Ko basically dragged me to school, I was looking down the whole time. When we did finally arrived, he yanked me into an empty classroom, a stern and angry look on his face.

"What the hell were you thinking Hinata?! Why did you do that?!?!" He scolded at me. His voice was so loud, it scared me, I didn't like it, it sounded like mother's voice. "I-I was just- I didn't- I-I wasn't-" I completely froze over and stumbled over my words and just stood there, squeezing the cat tightly.

Nagito's p.o.v.

I stopped when I looked up at Hinata, who was staring at the ground. I peered at his face closely and my heart almost shattered. His eyes were paralyzed with fear and he was biting hard on his bottom lip, tears slowly streaming down his face. I gulped slightly and sighed. 

"S-Sorry... I just..." I apologized slowly, patting his head. He flinched and backed up. "I just wanted t-to... The cat..." He stuttered. "I know... I know..." I slowly scooted closer to him, rubbing circles over his back. "I'm sorry." I apologized again. "It's fine... I probably...shouldn't have..." "It's okay." Hinata just stayed quiet, the atmosphere was getting tense and awkward.

"Y-You can keep the cat if you'd like." I finally said. Hinata's head suddenly shot up towards me, eyes glittering. "Really?!" He squealed. I was shocked at his rapid change of mood but calmed down when I got my head to register that this was Hinata's nature. "What should we name it?" He asked excitedly. I just sighed, shaking my head at him. "Class first." "Awww.... Fine."

*Later*

School went by relatively quickly. But it was always a pain in the ass when teachers tell you to jot down notes for exams. Jeez... We have different ways to study! Anyways, me and Hinata were walking the streets. Hinata kept petting and snuggling the cat, not like it was awkward or weird, just strange to watch. I've never seen Hinata look this... Erm... What was the word Hifumi used again? Doki? Yeah that. He looks cute and smiling like that.

But, it looks like lady luck isn't on my side today... Not much anyways.

We ran into that truck driver from earlier, who was standing in front of a bakery. If I had to guess, he was probably there to deliver some bread or flour or something like that. Either that or he wanted a sandwich. He growled the second he landed eyes on us.

"Oh look, if it ain't the suicide duo." He jeered at us. I just glared at him and sighed irritably. "Says the guy who wasted his life to driving a sad old truck." I replied back. "Let's go Hinata." I took his hand and pulled him past the other.

*Later*

"Hey Hinata, teach me how to cook sometimes." I said, casually scribbling down notes into my book. He looked over from petting the cat. "Huh?" He tilted his head curiously at me. "You should become a chef you know?" "Uh...huh....?" He seemed distant and was just daydreaming. "Hello? Hinata?" I called, waving my hand in front of his face. "Eh?" He blinked a few times and looked up at me.

"O-Oh..." He seemed dazed and he didn't even seem to be with me. "..Hinata. Is something wrong?" I asked, genuinely concerned and placed a hand on his shoulder. Hinata flinched slightly and turned away. "It's n-nothing... Just thinking." "About what?" "Nothing..." "Whaaaat??" I teased him, nudging his shoulder playfully.

"I-It's nothing kay?! Urk...." He looked away. I decided to stop pestering him at that point in fear of aggravating him. So I got up from where I was sitting to play some video games on my laptop. "You can join me if you want." I said. Hinata just shook his head, refusing.

Hajime's p.o.v.

I tried to pretend to be normal and not worry Ko too much, but it wasn't like I could hide everything from him. I knew that. I got up from the seat and headed off to Ko's room. When I arrived there, I flopped on the bed and inhaled the scent from the bed. "I love this..." I thought, sighing happily. 

But my mind wandered off to a darker region and I lowered my gaze. There was something that truck driver told me when we passed by him the second time.

_"You know that kid could've died protecting you right?"_

I sighed and buried my face into Ko's pillow. "Fluffy..." I thought. "Hinata. What the fuck are you doing?" I froze slightly and lifted my head up to see Ko staring down at me, crossing his arms. I pretty much died on the inside of embarrassment, rolling off the bed hurriedly and falling to the ground with a loud 'THUD!' "Ow...." I groaned, rubbing my head.

Ko helped me up and I already knew he would want an explanation. "S-Sorry..." I apologized. Ko shrugged. "Eh, it's fine..... I guess." He said. There was a slightly awkward silence before Ko opened his mouth once more.

"...So..."

He smirked teasingly.

"You hate the couch now?"

"Fuck you!" I chucked a pillow at Ko, and it biffed him in the face, but he just smiled. "Truth please?" He asked, politely, but I could see his schemes behind his eyes. "Mmm... Alright alright. I guess...I like...the bed better." I finally admitted. 

Okay that sounds wrong as fuck. Holy shit.

"S-Sorry..." "It's fine. You can get close I guess...." Ko bit his lips slightly, as if he was trying to refrain from saying something. "Is there something you want to say?" I asked. "No... Just..thinking." He answered. "Alright."

I scratched the back of my head thinking through something about Ko.

_"Hey Ko..."_

_"What?"_

_He seemed fidgety and shot his head towards me._

_"Y-Yeah..?"_

_I stepped forward to Ko, looking over his face._

_He seemed nervous, and even started sweating slightly at some point._

_I just stared at him for a while, looking over all his facial details._

_"...You're cute." I said._

_"Don't say that... Jeez..."_

_"I only say that to special people. Like Izuru-nii does. That's all... I'll stop if you hate it."_

_"N-No... I-I-It's fine." He shuddered._

_"Yay!" I smiled happily and squeezed him tightly._

_"Ah... Erm..." I could feel Ko patting my head. "Eeheehee..." I giggled happily._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/407939216-love-in-an-asylum-part-24


	25. Part 25

Hajime's p.o.v.

I was in class with Ko, and the lessons seemed to be dragging on for HOURS. "Ughhh...." I groaned, banging my forehead on the table. Ko stopped me, shaking his head. "Jeez..." Classes finally ended, and I really just wanted to go home.

"Ko, can we please go now?" I asked, carrying the bag over my shoulder. The cat from earlier came to my side and purred, nuzzling by legs, so I picked it up, petting it. "Ah, right! Coming!" He ran over to me and we both headed home. On the way, I slipped my hand between his and he smiled, intertwining them. "Do you want to go somewhere after this?" He asked. I merely shrugged. "Do whatever."

"Hey!! You guys!!" We stopped to see Fuyuhiko running towards us. "What is it?" "Listen, me and the gang are checking out this new shopping complex. I'm going with Peko, Mikan, Chiaki and Souda. You guys are more than welcome to join us." We looked at each other. Ko seemed like he wanted to go, so I just went along with it. "Alright. But one thing, can I bring the cat along?" I asked, holding it up. Fuyuhiko shrugged. "Sure, why not. Anyone complain and I'll sock them in the face."

*Later*

The complex was pretty decent. Chiaki practically made a bee line for a gaming store, and we followed after her. "There's a new game out!!" Her eyes glistened with excitement, but she didn't have enough money to buy the game and she looked down at the ground unhappily. I rested my head on my hands and looked over, to see a small poster and grew curious, walking over to check it out.

"Beat the game and walk away with any game desired!" I blinked. "...How convenient..." I thought to myself and asked the staff about it. "Yep. Beat our best player and you can have one game from this store, absolutely free!" He explained. "Hm... I'm gamed." I said, shrugging. "Are you sure?" Ko asked, slightly worried. "It's fine. I got this." I said reassuringly.

Their ace card was a boy, who seemed waaay younger than us, with orange hair and purple eyes. He seemed smug. "Okee dokey, here's the game. It's a first person shooting game with a time limit. Person with the most point wins." He explained. Sounds easy enough. "Jeez... You're not even in my league." The boy pouted while I stared at him. "I know." I simply picked the gun from the holster and aimed at the screen. "Ready to start?" I asked. He seemed surprised. Maybe because I didn't give him the reaction he wanted?

When the game started, I found that he shot like any normal person. I concentrated on targets and where my gun was aiming and shot them down too. "You know how you keep twitching over the trigger? It's pathetic." The boy kept throwing insults and scoffs at me, but I didn't really care. I knew most of them were true anyways. When the game ended, I won. "...You didn't even falter at the insults." The boy commented. "Was that all you could do? Polish your technique more..." I said and walked off.

"Chiaki, pick out your game. I'm going outside for a bit." I said, walking out of the store. Ko followed me out to check on me. "Hinata?" He put a hand on my shoulder, making me flinch and turn red. "Fuck sake!" I cursed to myself and swiped his hand off my shoulder, warmth still spreading over my face. "What?" I spat. "Are you alright?" "...Yeah. It's not that bad." I said, waving a hand in dismissal.

"Hey, you didn't let that kid's words get to you, did you?" Ko is really weird sometimes. This was one of those times. "I said I was fine. Anyway, how's your days been so far?" I asked, intending to make conversation. The cat that I put down before playing the game came trotting towards me and I happily picked it up, stroking it. "Hm? Normal I guess." He muttered.

"......." I stayed quiet as Izuru-nii came by in front of me. He smiled gently at me and waved. "You know, Valentines Day is coming up..." He said with a sigh. "...I know." "Talking with Izuru again?" Ko suddenly cut in. I nodded. "How long have I been with you?" I asked, out of curiosity. Ko blinked. "Uhhh.... About three...maybe four months." He said, scratching the back of his head. "I see."

Just then, the others showed up and we all headed somewhere else. Peko and the girls went to shop till they drop while me and Ko went to the bookstore to read for a while, since we weren't interested in buying anything. Souda went to the arcade to play a few games. Ko was busy reading a rather large novel while I stared at him, sitting right next to him.

I scooted closer to him and pecked him on the cheek, before crawling as far away as possible and hiding my face with the book, pretending I was just reading and minding my own business. But I could see him smiling at me and went closer, tapping the book I was reading. "Knock knock." "I'm not doing that." "Heh. Sure." He lowered the book and I stared at him.

"...What?" I looked away and sighed. "Nothing. This is nice."  "What is?" "This. What do you wanna do at home later?" "I'm cooking again." "Seriously?" "You said you liked my food. Jeez..." I scoffed and got up, walking off to another section to read more books.

*Later*

By the time the others FINALLY came back, it was evening. "You guys took your sweet time." I said, flipping through a book I bought. "Do you like the book?" Ko asked. "Yeah... I can read this over and over again. Maybe for a few times. I dunno." I said. 

In the background, I could hear Izuru-nii humming in a distance. But... He sounds different... I don't like this difference...

 ****"........" Something doesn't feel right...

I looked over, but Izuru-nii wasn't there. I stuffed my hands into my jean pockets and continued walking. "Is something wrong?" Ko asked, tilting his head at me. "Huh? Uhh... I-I'm fine..." "Nah, you ain't. What's wrong?" He crossed his arms and glared at me. "Tell me." "...Izuru-nii doesn't seem right." I mumbled. "Hmm... Why?" "He's..not here. But I can hear him." I explained.

"What...?" Ko stared at me in confusion. "..I don't know." I continued forward without thinking more about it. "A-Aren't you worried?" He asked, worry written all OVER his face. "So? Izuru-nii is dead right... Dead people..can't hurt me right?" I forced out. "....You know that's not true Hinata." He said, serious and placed a hand on my shoulder, but I pulled back. "Stop." 

The feeling of uneasiness grew in my chest and I shuddered.

_"You're really the sweetest, Hajime-san... I want control over you forever."_

_"I want to make sure you never leave me again."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Now, the song that Izuru starts singing and humming is this: https://youtu.be/umSX17nyquo Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/419455190-love-in-an-asylum-part-25


	26. Part 26

Hajime's p.o.v.

Valentines Day was nearing. Not that I really cared, but there were a bunch of boys and girls chit chatting and blushing. It disgusted me. Ko didn't seem too interested in Valentines Day, so that was interesting.

"I thought girls swooned over you." I said during lunch break. "Eh? W-Well they do but... They listen when I ask them to leave..." Ko explained. "But they always come back..." He pouted unhappily, stirring his coffee. "Try hards." I thought, rolling my eyes. "Why are you drinking coffee?" "Why not?" I sighed and got up.

I walked along the corridors of the school, wondering what I should do. Then, I heard some whispering of girls in the next classroom and decided to eavesdrop on them. It was Mikan, Hiyoko and Akane. They were gossiping to each other. Typical.

"Heeeey Mikan!! Tell us who your crush is!"

"Hiyoko, don't be nosy."

"Come ooon, you can't say you aren't curious!"

"Actually I can."

"Kyaaa.... S-Stop it y-you two!!!"

"Teeeell uuuuus!!!!"

"F-Fine..."

_"I-It's N-N-Nagito...."_

I froze and looked down. They continued talking but I had already walked off, not keen on listening to their conversation anymore. I headed back to class where Ko was and he asked where I went. "Nowhere." "Let me see your arm." "I didn't cut... Relax." "Sorry..." He pulled me over for a hug and I just let him. "Hey, what do you think of Nursy-chan?" I asked. "Hm? Why that sudden question?" He asked back.

"N-No reason... Just answer..." I said, looking away. "Well. She's nice. Shy, but nice." Ko answered, scratching his cheek. "Okay..." I looked down. "Hey, class is starting! Get back to you seat!" Chiaki called, making Ko get up to go to his seat. "Class is starting, let's go!"

*After school*

We were walking back home when Fuyuhiko suddenly tugged at my hand. He was with Chiaki and Peko. "Hey, Hajime we need your help." He said. "Huh? For what?" "Valentines Day." Chiaki said, still playing her game. "Not our choice to be honest, some other girls are too afraid to buy chocolates for their crushes and stuff. They think people stare judgingly when you buy chocolates..." Fuyuhiko said, rolling his eyes. 

"Yeah, who cares about that?" "But why do you want me to come along...?" I asked. "Just follow us!" Chiaki called, pulling my arm along. "Hey!! Hey-!!!" I shouted, getting dragged away. Ko chuckled and waved. "See you at home Hinata. And don't get into trouble okay?" He said, smiling and leaving.

"Oh come on..." I grumbled and crossed my arms, getting dragged to the shopping complex from before. "Hey, just so you know, I'm not interested in Valentines Day." I said, turning to the other three. Chiaki took out a list. "We aren't either. But they're paying us back and Fuyuhiko's with us so there's no cheating involved." She said, going through the list. 

"Me and Peko are gonna go get all the stuff on the list. You and Fuyuhiko do whatever you want." She said, shooing us off. I grew irritated and walked off. "Fuyuhiko, what do you plan on doing?" I asked, walking aimlessly around the area. "Errr... I gotta go somewhere! Bye!!" He dashed off but I could see him going to a florist shop.

"...He's buying flowers for Peko." I thought, twitching. He's so obvious. I rolled my eyes and walked off. Then, I spotted something weird in the window display of some shop and went to take a look. It was a shop specially dedicated to candy and sweet sugary stuff. The display was for a special discount of some fancy looking chocolate. "....Are you kidding me..?" The mood was seriously rubbing off of me and I sighed.

_"I am not buying that."_

*Next day*

What the hell am I doing...

I was clutching a small red bag filled with the chocolates from the display window, heading to school.

I woke up earlier than Ko and got dressed, I left a note for him of course, saying that he could just meet me at school. "...Why the hell did I...? Ughhh...." I grumbled under my breath, speeding up. 

When I arrived, a bunch of people were already there. Mostly girls stuffing love letters and chocolates into boys lockers or leaving them on their tables. A few boys were there too, holding flowers and they were all blushing awkwardly. "....I hate Valentines Day." I thought, grumbling. 

I ended keeping the chocolates until the end of school day, and somehow when I checked on it, it hadn't melted yet. "What should I do with this..." I thought. A thought passed through my mind, making my face turn red and clicked my tongue. "Tch..." "What's that Hinata?" I froze.

"...Like this day couldn't get any fucking worse... Great." I thought and turned around with the red bag in my hands. It was Ko, and he looked at me curiously before looking down at the bag. "Wow... Did you get that from a girl?" He asked. "I- Well erm..." I want to give it to him but... 

........

This is what they fear right? Rejection. Now I see what that means.

I gulped and looked away. 

"Did you get that from someone? Who's the special one?" He asked excitedly. I chucked the bag at him, hitting him in the face. "O-Ow! What was that for?!" He asked, grabbing the bag. "..It's..from someone else. They asked me to pass it to you..." I said nervously, lies spilling form my mouth. "Huh? Who?"

I actually started sweating a bit, trying to find some way out. And someone's name spilled from my mouth before I could stop it.

_"M-Mikan!!"_

I clamped a hand over my mouth and looked away. "Why did I...say that-?!" I thought, nervous. Ko just stared at me and looked up, blinking. "...Mikan...?" "......."

_"Well I'll be..."_

He scratched the back of his head and turned around "Alright then!" He cheered slightly, lifting the bag into the air. "Let's head home Hinata!" I sighed and picked up the cat from the floor. 

Ko was walking in front of me while I followed closely behind him.

_One tear flowed down my cheek and hit the cat, it looked up at me sadly and I just continued to pet it absentmindedly._

_That look. I'm sure he was happy about it.. Having a girl like him, and he didn't push her away..._

*About a month later*

I stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow's White Day. The day when boys either accept the girls from Valentines's chocolates with their own gifts or reject them. "...I seriously hope Ko doesn't still remember the chocolates from last time." I thought, slumped on the couch. I curled my hands into fists and gritted my teeth together. 

_"Okay... I'll go tell him it was me. Screw what happens after that!"_

I got up, feeling a bit more confident in myself. Chiaki had come to our house to hang out, since we were only going to school for White Day tomorrow. I went over to the kitchen, to see them both making and baking something and tilted my head, about to ask what they were doing, when Chiaki beat me to the question.

_"Why are we making chocolates? Don't tell me you actually got some chocolates from Valentines Day."_

_"Hey that's mean! And yes, I did. It's from Mikan apparently."_

_"Seriously?!"_

_"Yeah. I'm planning to give her some chocolates of my own to her on White Day."_

My eyes widened and I gritted my teeth. "......."

_I ran out the house and slammed the door shut behind me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol cliffhanger! Again! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/422590729-love-in-an-asylum-part-26


	27. Part 27

Nagito's p.o.v.

I heard the door slam shut and looked over. "What the..." I didn't mind too much as I needed to pay attention to making the chocolates. "Hey Nagito." Chiaki perked up. "Hm?" I looked over at her. "..Do you...really think Mikan would be that bold to give you chocolates like that?" She asked. I blinked.

"Well- Actually.... Hinata was the one who passed me the chocolates. He said it was from Mikan so...." I explained. Chiaki frowned. "That doesn't sound like her either. She would've told you herself... And chocolates? I imagine her to be more of the type to give a card or some gift object. Like a book I dunno, since she's always on about cavities and stuff." She argued. "Well, she just has alright?! Come on, let's finish this thing up..." I said, sighing.

Just then, the front door opened up and I looked over to see Fuyuhiko. "Hey guys, I saw H- What the heck are you guys making?" He asked, going over to peek. "It's not done yet." I said, irritated, and went to fetch the box.

*Later*

"All done! Does it look okay?" I asked, holding up the white heart shaped box with blue ribbons criss crossing over it and a red rose stuck in one corner. It was filled with chocolates. Chiaki gave a thumbs up while Fuyuhiko crossed his arms. "Who's that for?" He asked. "Mikan. Apparently she gave Hajime chocolates and asked him to pass it to Nagito." "Seriously? That doesn't sound very like her." "I know! That's what I thought!" Fuyuhiko frowned.

"Wait... Can you show me the box she gave you or something?" He asked. I blinked. "Uhh sure." I got up and went to my room to grab the red bag and empty box. "Here, this what you're talking about?" The second he laid his eyes on the bag, they widened and he stood up, marching straight up to me.

"Uhm..." Suddenly, he pulled me into a headlock position and I yelled in shock. "What the heck man?!?!?!" I shouted, struggling to get out of his grip. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH YOU FUCKED UP RIGHT NOW?!?!?!?!?" Fuyuhiko scolded loudly, not letting me go.

_"What did I do?!"_

_"Those chocolates weren't from Mikan!! They're from Hajime!! I saw him that day, carrying that bag around the shopping complex early in the morning before school!!! I even asked the worker! They said he brought Valentines chocolates you idiot!!!"_

I stopped struggling and he let me go. "Y-You mean that...?" I couldn't believe my ears. "Yeah. You completely got it wrong. If I had to guess, he probably got nervous and just blurted out whatever name was on his mind, and that was Mikan." He said, sighing. "..I don't... Where's Hinata right now?!" I got up immediately and looked around.

_"He ran out the house dingus."_

I rushed out to find him, but not before Chiaki chucked the white heart shaped box at me and gave me thumbs up. I caught it and ran out into the streets.

"It's okay. It's okay! You'll find him! And everything will be alright!" I thought, rushing around. But that was more to keep my calm than anything. I had no idea where he might've gone, or what he might do. "No! Positive thought!" I looked down at the white box in my hands and nodded.

_"I'm not letting him do anything stupid until I clear this misunderstanding up!"_

Hajime's p.o.v.

It's calm today. The sun's setting nicely. It's perfect. Almost anyway. Izuru-nii's being very quiet today as well. But he's smiling, so I guess I should be happy too. I sat by a small lake, watching the sun set over the horizon. "...The sky's colored orange." I mentioned. "Mmhmm. Your favorite color right?" Izuru-nii giggled and tugged my pants pocket. I knew what he wanted me to do. But...

_"Hey... I'm really bored you know. And aren't you tired of this already? You know he's not going to be able to help you. I'm the only one that can make you happy right? Why are you still living?"_

I looked down and took out the small container filled with pills. "It's more peaceful like this." I thought and unscrewed the lid and tilted the bottle upwards. "Just gulp down all the pills. And you'll be happy again! You can play with me all you want!!" Izuru-nii urged on. Right as I was about to...

_"Hinata!!!"_

I clicked my tongue in annoyance at the familiar voice and hastily stuffed the pill bottle into my jeans pocket and kept my hands in each pocket as well. Ko ran up to me, panting. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!!" He said, still panting slightly, but looking down at me. "...Why are you here?" I snapped, turning away.

"Hey Hinata." "What?" "What's in your pockets?" I froze at that and kept looking away, trying my best not to look nervous. "My hands. Duh." "Can you take them out?" "Why? There's nothing in there except my hands." "Well, maybe I just want to see your hands." I turned to Ko, who was smiling innocently and sighed, knowing there was no way around it. I took my hands out, and the pill bottle fell out as well.

Nagito's p.o.v.

I knew he was hiding something in his hands, I knew what he was trying to do. But when I saw the pill bottle, I felt slightly relieved. It could've been a knife or a gun, and that would've been waaay harder to prevent. I swiped the bottle from the ground before Hinata could and stared at the label.

"Sleeping pills huh..." The thought of him sleeping and never waking up scared the shit out of me. "No! Happy thoughts! Until you resolve this!!" I thought to myself and forced a smile. "These are for sleeping. You're not sleeping Hinata. You don't need this." That was a lie. I knew what he was trying to do. "Tch. None of your business!! Give it back!" He tried to snatch it back, but I held it away from his grasp.

"Ko! Give it back I need it!!" He was yelling at me at this point, and pushing me to grab the bottle. It made me think he was a different person from his desperation. "Did I really....do this to him...?" I thought. But that wasn't important anymore. I had to get this thing away from Hinata. As far away as possible. I stood up and got into a throwing position, aiming for the lake ahead.

Hinata's eyes widened in horror when he realized what I was doing. "Wait- No!! Don't!! Please!" He really wanted to die... Screw everything else these pills could've been useful for! Screw wasting! I have to get this away from Hinata. NOW. I threw the pill bottle into the lake. It was the furthest I've ever thrown something before. Hinata looked like he was about to cry. "How..could...you..." All he did at that point was cry, sob even. I just sat by him and watched him sob and cry and waited for him to calm down.

After a very long time, Hinata finally calmed down ever so slightly. "I needed to use another tactic to help him." I thought and sighed. I patted his back comfortingly. "You okay now?" I asked. "....Don't talk to me." He snapped, still whimpering and sniffling every now and then. "It's fine if you don't want me to talk. Just have this." I said and handed him the white heart shaped box.

"Wh- Huh? What about Mikan?" He asked, bewildered. "You know, you shouldn't have lied to me. I just wanted to try out a relationship with Mikan. It wasn't because I liked her, just experiment. If it didn't work out, I'd break up with her. I don't really feel much for Mikan. You shouldn't have lied... I'm fine with being with you." I admitted.

I could see Hinata blush steadily and stare up at me. "...Come on. Let's go back. Your eyes are red. I'm helping you clean them up." I said and helped him get up. We headed home and I washed his face up and changed his clothes up.

*Later*

Hinata wasn't talking to me. I watched him stare at the box of chocolates. "...So... Do you... Ya know..." He looked away and I sighed. "Loving him? I still don't know. But for now, I'll try to be nicer." I thought. "...Well... I'm...actually still not too sure. But, I can give it a go." I said, shrugging. Hinata pouted. "You're way too open about this... You don't even know what love feels like right?" He asked. I shook my head. 

"Come on.... Haven't you ever at least have a crush on anyone?" "No. I've always just been keen on helping people however way I could. I've never really wanted to enjoy life myself. We're still in high school so I feel like I have other things to focus on. So I'm not that knowledgeable." I explained. I've never really understood lovey dovey... Whatever.

_"Erm.... How about this. Let's go on a date. Just to try and help you understand."_

_I blinked at_ _Hinata_ _._

_"...WHAT?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/424010563-love-in-an-asylum-part-27


	28. Part 28

Nagito's p.o.v.

I paced around my room, looking over some clothes. Today was supposed to be when me and Hinata go on a 'date'.... And here I was, frantically deciding what to wear.

"Ughhh!!! Why am I making such a huge deal over this?!?!" I fussed, sighing irritably. I sat on the edge of my bed, thinking. "...If Hinata really likes me... Shouldn't he like anything I wear?" I grumbled and fell backwards onto the bed. "....Agh, fuck it. I don't have that much time anyways." I thought and just went with my normal clothes, tying my hair up into a small ponytail since it was a little hot this time of the year.

*Later*

Hajime's p.o.v.

I twiddled my fingers a bit on the bench in the park, waiting for Ko. "Maybe I should've waited for him in the house..." I thought, worrying slightly. Izuru-nii was completely silent.

_What the hell are you doing? You know this isn't going to work._

But the worry disappeared as he came running over. "Sorry. Did I keep you waiting?" He asked, panting a bit. He looks good in his normal clothes. I smiled and shook my head. "Nah. Not at all." "So... Where should we go?" "A-Actually... I uhh..." I truthfully didn't know. I've never been on...a...date...

_Pathetic._

"Well... Uhm... Should we go watch a movie or something?" He suggested. Hmm... There were some good movies out this time around. "That sounds like a great idea! Let's go!" Ko sighed in relief and nodded. "Sure." I grabbed his hand and raced to the cinema.

When we arrived, it was particularly crowded. I noticed Ko wasn't trying anything. He let go of my hand and was more interested in what movie to watch. Ko DID look a bit tensed up though and kept glancing over to something and I peered over. It was an adult man gazing suspiciously at us.

_He's disgusted._

I nodded. Izuru-nii was quite right...

_Wait._

I looked around. Izuru-nii was nowhere in sight.

"Eh.... That's so weird..." I thought, scratching the back of my head.

I went back to paying attention to Ko and noticed him staring at a cover for a horror movie. He seemed to be considering it, but shook his head and moved on. "Do you want to watch that Ko?" I asked, skipping over to him. He seemed surprised but hesitant. "I- Are you sure? Didn't you say you can't handle scary movies?" He asked, tilting his head. I stepped back, nervous. "Well... Umm...." I thought about it for a while before taking in a deep breath.

"It's okay! I can handle it!" "You sure?" "Of course! Anything for Ko!!" "...S-Shut up... That sounds embarrassing..." I stared at his flushed face and grinned. "He's cute." I thought and went to get the tickets. When I came back, I saw Ko holding up a small packet of popcorn. "I didn't know if you wanted any so I bought a smaller packet we can share." He said. "You paid for it?" "Well yeah... Relax I'm rich. It's fine." I pouted unhappily. "...Well... Okay. Come on, the movie's gonna start soon!" I pulled Ko's hand along.

*Later*

We sat down in our seats and not long, the movie started. It went alright at first, nothing too big, but then, there was jumpscare after jumpscare after jumpscare. I shut my eyes and looked down, away from the screen. I wanted to shut my ears from the loud noise as well, but Ko was right next to me. And I promised I wouldn't get scared!

_You're already scared? You're such a failure._

I gulped and felt beads of sweat roll down my face and looked away. Suddenly, Ko stood up beside me and grabbed my hand, making me stand up and get dragged along by him. "Hey-?! Ko?!" We went right out of the area and stood at the entrance of the cinema.

I looked away from him. "..Don't do that... If you can't handle something, don't try to force yourself. Especially for me." Ko said, sighing. "I- Uh... Sorry." I apologized, looking away unhappily.

_This is a disaster. It's a disgrace._

"It's fine. Where do you want to go next?" He asked, turning away. "This is really going downhill..." I thought. "...Can we...rest? Or have some tea or something?" I asked. "Sure. I know a cafe nearby. Let's go there." Once again, he didn't try to hold my hand or do anything to me.

_He just wants to get it over with. He doesn't love you._

I felt tensed up in the cafe and stared down at the tea in front of me while Ko stared out the window with his face resting in one of his hands. "...Hey Ko..." I started. "Hm?" He looked over at me, but I only looked down.

_"Do you...not like this date? Are you not enjoying yourself?"_

He blinked and jolted up, waving his hands in front of his face. "Ah! No no no! I-I'm enjoying my time with you! I am! Just..." He looked over at some people in the cafe with them.

_"I saw a man looking weirdly at us in the cinema and you saw him too and looked uneasy. So I thought maybe you didn't want people to stare so... I didn't try to do anything weird in case they did."_

I stared at him, shocked. He looked away, nervous. "...Sorry.... I was probably being a pain." He apologized. I shook my head and stood up, leaning across the table. I hugged him tightly and his shoulders stiffened, but they relaxed a little after a while. "...Do you know where you want to go next?" Ko asked after I let him go. I shook my head.

"Well... I have an idea. It's calm and quiet there. And hardly anyone goes there, so we'll be alright." Ko suggested. I beamed and nodded. "Okay!" We got up to leave and I insisted on paying, but Ko coaxed me into letting him pay.

"I was the one who invited you... I should pay..." I mumbled, pouting as we walked along the streets. Ko chuckled lightly, smiling happily. "We both know I have way more money than you. It's fine. And we're both guys. It's unfair if the 'girl' didn't pay isn't it?" He asked. I opened my mouth to object, but shut it again when I couldn't come up with an argument. I just followed after him.

"Where are we going?" I asked, tilting my head while we were walking. "Hold on. We're almost there, promise!" Ko said, smiling. I nodded and followed him intently.

_Don't get your hopes up. He's going to let you down._

I shook my head and looked around. "Huh?" I glanced around and looked for Izuru-nii. "...Weird. I thought I heard him just now..." I thought, wondering. "Hinata?" Ko stopped walking and looked at me. "Is something wrong?" "No, I'm fine. Are we almost there?" I asked, still a bit nervous. He nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

*A little while later*

We've been walking for quite some time now.. Are we lost? "Ko, are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked. He nodded. "We're here!" He called and went over to me. 

_"Eh? Where are we?"_

_"Can you close your eyes?"_

_"Why...?"_

_He's going to leave you behind._

_"Close them please?"_

_"...Alright... You're not going to leave me behind... Are you?"_

_He blinked and shook his head immediately, being serious._

_"I won't. I won't. I promise. You can hold onto my arm if you really don't believe me."_

_I looked down and held onto his arm tightly._

_Ko smiled and placed his hands over my eyes. I couldn't see._

_"Alright. Just follow me."_

_He tugged me along and I stumbled around to follow him. But he was careful and made sure I didn't trip or fall._

_"Here we are!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/427240663-love-in-an-asylum-part-28


	29. Part 29

Hajime's p.o.v.

"We're here!" Ko announced, showing me a beautiful garden area. There were roses, carnations, a massive fucking tree even!! "Dude. You have a private garden?" I asked, absolutely shocked.

"Aha... Not really, me and my mother planted all this a long time ago. It's been a while since I visited. Seems to be doing fine though." He explained. Man, my head could explode from all this, but that would just be gross. I wandered into the area, dazed at all the flowers everywhere. The smell of it too- JESUS CHRIST THIS IS HEAVEN.

"....You like it...?" "I LOVE IT!!!!!" I practically yelled and collapsed on the soft grass. Ko chuckled. "Knew you would. Thought I'd try something a little calmer." He said. "...Should I try making something for him? What to make though?" I thought, wondering. I sat up and glanced over at some flowers in a bush and reached over, preparing to pluck off the flower.

I looked over to Ko, who was looking at me weirdly. "Ah." He looked away hastily, trying to pretend like he wasn't looking at me at all. "......."

_Why didn't you think of this? That he wouldn't want you to destroy the flowers. You're so stupid._

I bit down on my lip hard and looked back to the flowers. "I wonder if this is a good idea..." I thought to myself, before shaking away all my doubt firmly and ripping the flower off its stem. I did this a few times, refusing to look back to see how Ko was reacting to all this and tried very hard to string them together. "What the fuck- Why is this so tough?!" I frowned, my tongue slowly sticking out in my concentration to string these stupid flowers.

I made a flower crown.

_...It looks disgusting._

I shook my head firmly and glanced over at Ko, who had busied himself with staring at a random ladybug on a dandelion. I just plopped the flower crown on his head and waited for him to realize it was there. It took a short moment, but he eventually did reach up and felt the flower crown and looked over at me.

   

_"_ _Thank you, Hinata._ _"_

I froze and took a step back, blushing hard. " ..He looks so pretty like that. What the heck..." I thought. Ko stood up and dusted off the dirt from his jeans and held out a hand to me. I got the message and grabbed it, pulling myself up.

_You don't deserve him._

"I think we should head back now. It's getting quite late, don't you agree?" He asked. I nodded slowly and quickly followed after him. It didn't take that long for us to return home and I did admit, I was a bit tired...

I slumped down on the couch and watched Ko work around the house. He barely seemed tired at all and simply seemed to have boundless amounts of energy, and somehow he still looks awesome and calm.

_What are you even doing._

........

That voice is really bugging me today... And Izuru-nii hasn't showed up once. I thought he'd at least come over and wish me luck. I don't see him anywhere.

_I scratched my right ankle with the bottom of my left shoe hard, over and over again, until it started bleeding out._

****_I began tightly clenching my hand into a fist so tightly until the nails dug into the skin and it started bleeding out as well._

"...Hinata." I froze and turned around to see Ko standing there behind me. My voice got caught in my throat. "I-I-" "Come here." He went over to sit next to me on the couch and spread his hands out, offering a hug. I complied and just leaned my head on his chest as he rubbed circles on my back, humming lightly. 

_You're such a bother._

"....Ko...." I started. "Hm?" I looked up at him to see him gazing down at me. "....Am I troublesome?" I asked quietly. ".........." He sighed and got up, going to the kitchen. "Ko?" "Lift your foot up. And show me your hands." He ordered sharply, coming back with the first aid kit. "I-" "Now."

I clamped my mouth shut and did what he told me, and soon after, Ko was treating the injuries and had this unreadable expression on his face. 

_You're definitely a bother to him._

"Don't listen to yourself." Ko suddenly said. "Huh?" I looked up at him curiously. "Think I don't notice? I'm your psychiatrist. I have to know don't I? You're biting on your lips and your eyes tell me enough." He explained. "...T-That observant...?" I thought, shocked and, kinda freaked out that Ko could practically read minds.

"Listen. Listen to me Hinata." Ko cupped my cheeks and I tilted my head at him. "Listen.... I uh... Hmm..." He shut his mouth and looked away, trying to form words. Eventually, he did look back up at me. "Listen. I'm not the type to be emotional or attached to someone. But I know that I'm more.. Well, conscious about your well being than most people. I uhm-" He scratched the back of his head and seemed frustrated just trying to form words.

"Man, he's really bad with this." I thought, staring at him. Ko let go of my face and looked away. "Well, can I ask something?" I asked, staring at Ko. "Yeah?" "Do you know anything about romance?" He looked away and sighed, shaking his head.

_"........."_

_I inhaled deeply and tapped Ko's shoulder, making him look at me._

_"Hm?"_

_I gulped and shut my eyes, yanking him by the shirt to kiss._

_I had my eyes closed the whole time, and I only pulled away when a hand pushed against my chest._

_"S-Sorry..." I apologized and looked away._

_"...I didn't mind..." I looked over, and I REALLY wish I had snapped a picture._

_His face was dusted with pink, it even reached the tips of his ears._

_"...Romance huh..." He said quietly._

_"...I could try that... I guess..."_

_I smiled_ _happily_ _._

_"Yeah... Yeah...."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! You can find the image of Nagito with the flower crown here: https://em.wattpad.com/7ecce6160a119e8c3f1f9b3252bd492970622889/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f365351375047514d56596f7571513d3d2d3433333632333737342e313463643066326435393163346236313639383937323734303031372e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280 (That's a long address holy crap) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/433623774-love-in-an-asylum-part-29


	30. Part 30 - Epilogue (END)

Hajime's p.o.v.

Years ago, I thought this world to be nothing but cruel and full of disgusting and mean people. The only one whom I thought was on my side was Izuru-nii.

But now, he died. And there's nothing I can do about it. I locked myself up in my own little world where he was okay. I pretended, talked to nothingness, did everything crazy just to convince my mind that I still had someone who loved me and protect me.

But that's not reality. People wanted to show me that. A lot of them did.

Forcing someone to realize reality by pulling them out of their fantasies is one way. But not the way for me. People got impatient with me. So they thought I couldn't be fixed.

"You're just scared aren't you? You're confused. You don't understand what's happening do you?"

He's a bit weird... He's different from everyone else. It's not like he loves me, but it's not like he hates me either. He was interesting from the start.

I've hurt myself too. But I blamed it on someone who didn't exist. And because they all said I had problems, I could get away with it. It was fun with him, but after a while...

It got boring.

He was boring a bit, and I could see myself going back to Izuru-nii. But... He made one thing clear.

He won't let me die. And he was going to break down the walls I built for myself even if it killed him. It bugged me, but it made him interesting again. 

Since then, he's prevented me from dying multiple times, kept me entertained for a long while.

I even forgot about Izuru-nii for a long time. At first, I just thought: "This guy is fun! I want him to stay around and keep entertaining me!" But nowadays.... "He makes me happy just by being around. I like him."

A lot.

I wanted to stay with him a little longer and... See how it went. It went...really well. 

"Hinata! Medicine time!"

Well... There are some down sides. I had to take some special pills to get rid of my delusions and self harm. I still had that discomfort of not being able to actually harm myself. It felt wrong, but Ko said doing it was even more wrong.  

I haven't seen Izuru-nii that much anymore. But I did have a whole load of nightmares of Ko...dying.

During those times, he would comfort me. "Shh... I'm right here. See? Not dead. It's fine."

It's...been a few years now.

Ko's still a psychiatrist, and once in a while, he'll bring in some random stranger with a mental problem into the house. They didn't stay long, the most was two months. I made sure they didn't try anything and I stayed with him. 

"Ko... I'm hungry." I said, tugging his shirt sleeve. He laughed and patted my head. "Alright. Alright. I'll cook for you. Wait at the table." I sat down eagerly and waited. 

As for me, I'm working part-time at an animal shelter. Animals seemed attracted to me, so it was a huge advantage. The cat is still with us. I don't think the owner will come around anytime soon. I patted the cat and texted the owner of the shop.

"Come around this Saturday, it's pretty busy then."

I sighed.

I want to hang around with Ko a bit more... Oh well. I'm sure he's busy.

"Okay."

*Next day*

Urk. She came around again.

I was busy tending to a small kitten when the regular customer girl came around. She was around the same age as me and was an heir to a rich family. She only came because I was working here. 

And she was always trying to get my attention, to gain my interest.

To flirt with me.

Blech. I could throw up because of that slut.

"Welcome." I said in a monotone voice, since I couldn't be rude to any customers. "Hi Haji-san~"She cooed. I rolled my eyes and shook the food out of the bag into the bowl for the dogs. I tried as hard as possible not to be distracted and ignore her, but that's exceptionally hard when you're being squeezed from behind and breathed down the neck.

"I reaaaally wanna punch her." I thought and twitched. She wouldn't get off me, and it was making. Me. MAD.

Suddenly, the door swung open and the girl was off me. 

"AHEM." I looked up to see Ko standing there, looking more triggered than I have ever seen, and the girl had been pushed to the side and fell over on the ground.

Oh yeah....

_We're a 'couple' now right? People that love each other? Man, I need to learn that term._

"Ah... Ko... Did you come to visit?" I asked, tilting my head. He looked at me and the angry expression wavered. "Yeah. Who is this?" He asked. "No one. She's been trying to gain my attention for a while now." I explained. The girl stared at us. "Hey! You know I come from a rich family right?!" She pointed angrily at him.

_"And you know I can psychologically break your mind right?"_

Ko laughed and bent down beside me. I looked away. "...Sorry." I said. "Nonsense! Do I look mad at you?" "...No...?" "Precisely. I'm mad at the whore!" The girl stood up, offended. "Who are you calling a whore?!" She yelled. "This is a pet store. Are you going to see some animals or not?" Ko asked. The girl tried to open her mouth and disagree, but found nothing.

"Hey Ko, you're causing a bit of a commotion." I said, staring at him. "Hinata, are you enjoying your time here?" Nagito asked curiously. "Yeah. The animals here are very-" My sentence was cut as a dog leaped on me, barking loudly. "Oi!! Oi!!!" I pushed the dog off me while Ko laughed. "You alright?" "Mmhmm." I nodded and got up.

The girl was still standing there and got even angrier. "Who the hell are you anyways?!" She said. Ko glared at her angrily but turned to me and grabbed my shirt collar to tug me over to him.

_We kissed._

I blinked and stared at Ko, even after he pulled away. The girl stared at us in disgust and ran out the store. "..Ah..." I stared after her, but secretly celebrated that she left. Hopefully she won't ever come back here. But still....

"Please don't do that too much in public, Ko." I said and rubbed my lips. He laughed awkwardly and looked away. "Well.... Guess this isn't THAT romantic or something..." He mumbled. I blinked. 

_"Oh right... Ko still has problems trying to figure out how this whole relationship thing with me."_

I sighed and stood up, packing up my stuff and leaving the area. "Honestly, Ko. You're so weird." I said while we were walking back home. "Shut up! You're one to talk!" He exclaimed, pouting unhappily. 

Ko... He's trying to be a little more open with me now. It's hard for him though, trying to get used to me around. I could tell he loved me though, in his own subtle way. I didn't need to be sane to see how nice he was with everything he did.

"Hinata?" I blinked and snapped back to my senses, turning my head to look at him. "Yes?" "Love you."

"........"

"....Ehhhh?!?!?"

I blushed hard and almost wanted to slap him out of reflex, but he dodged. "Are you sure I'm the one who has problems in this relationship?" He smirked, staring at my face and I pouted. "I would punch you if I didn't love you." "Ahhhhh, but you doooo love me~~" "I will still punch you." "Whatever you say." 

_I looked away and checked that no one was around before pulling Ko into a deep kiss._

_Yeah... I think we'll be just fine like this. I don't need to keep lying anymore. To anyone else, to myself._

_"I love you too. Idiot Psychiatrist."_

_"Cute Idiot Psychiatrist?"_

_"MY Cute Idiot Psychiatrist."_

_"Hehe... Well, you're not wrong."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this story's finished... (You know, this story's the most popular on my Wattpad account for some reason...) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and story! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/437048062-love-in-an-asylum-part-30-epilogue-end

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So yeah, this is a Komahina story with a delusional Hajime. (No kidding he's bat shit crazy for the first few chapters) Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/327697283-love-in-an-asylum-part-1


End file.
